L'assassin royal
by Tengaar
Summary: " L'assassin du Roi Denerh est un chevalier de Camelot". L'accusation portée par le nouveau Roi de Cavenhorst et ami d'enfance d'Arthur laisse planer le spectre de la guerre sur le Royaume et plus encore lorsque le principal suspect se retrouve être Arthur lui-même. Cet épisode se déroule entre les saisons 1 et 2.
1. A Camelot - L'accusation

L'assassin royal

_En un pays de légende, au temps de la magie, le destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon. Son nom : Merlin._

Résumé des épisodes précédents (quelque part entre les saisons 1 et 2) :

Le jeune Merlin vient parfaire son apprentissage à la cour de Camelot auprès de Gaïus, médecin du Roi Uther. Le vieil homme, ami de longue date de ses parents, est le seul à savoir qu'il possède un don avancé pour la magie, interdite à Camelot sous peine de mort. Très vite, Merlin entre au service du Prince Arthur et apprend du dragon enchaîné sous le château, qu'il a pour mission de protéger celui qui est destiné à devenir Roi d'Albion. Cependant, une ombre plane sur Camelot : en effet, autour de la pupille du Roi Uther, Dame Morgane, des événements inhabituels se produisent.

Etrangement, les images de son cauchemar, d'habitude si vivaces, s'estompaient déjà de sa mémoire. La panique qui les avait accompagnées, par contre, se prolongea bien après son réveil et il fallut plusieurs secondes à Dame Morgane pour retrouver une respiration normale. Incapable de rester allongée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. L'immobilité du paysage qu'elle pouvait apercevoir lui permit de retrouver un semblant de calme et de se plonger, ce qu'elle s'était toujours refusée à faire, dans une dérangeante introspection. Elle connaissait les termes de la question depuis longtemps mais pour la première fois, elle osa les prononcer à mi-voix : « Ces visions, est-ce de la magie ? Suis-je une sorcière ? ». Et ce problème posé, il lui fallait décider d'un plan d'action. Elle avait besoin de renseignements. Où pourrait-elle en trouver ? Auprès d'un sorcier, elle n'en doutait pas mais elle n'en connaissait pas et en chercher un était plus dangereux encore que d'obtenir une réponse positive à ses questions. Il lui fallait trouver autre chose. Un sourire passa furtivement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle trouva la seule réponse possible : les archives scellées de la bibliothèque.

Subtiliser la clé au gardien fut d'une simplicité déroutante : il était vieux et totalement confiant sur le désintérêt que le monde pouvait porter à ses ouvrages. Dame Morgane s'installa donc sur la grande table, au milieu d'une pile de livres allant des travaux de sorcellerie majeurs déterrés des archives aux traités de médecine qu'elle avait retirés de la bibliothèque commune. Elle se mit à feuilleter compulsivement des pages et des pages sans bien savoir au juste ce qu'elle cherchait. Au petit matin, elle avait déjà rangé les quelques ouvrages les plus compromettants, qu'en vérité elle n'avait pas osés ouvrir. Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit la voix de Guenièvre. Cette dernière passa la tête par la porte et, si elle fut étonnée d'y découvrir sa maîtresse en habits de nuit, elle ne fit aucun commentaire se bornant à la presser de revenir passer des habits corrects. « Des cavaliers de Cavenhorst ont été aperçus depuis le guet » expliqua-t-elle.

Morgane leva les yeux et déplaça quelques piles pour masquer le volume qu'elle consultait.

« Hum, Leordeen … Avec Arthur, cela nous fera 2 enfants à occuper ». Sur ce bon mot, que Guenièvre apprécia à sa juste valeur, elle poussa un long soupir et s'engagea à sa suite, abandonnant la bibliothèque et son livre ouvert sur une page qu'elle venait de tourner, celle des devins.

« Et qui est donc ce Prince Leordeen ? » demandait Merlin à Arthur alors que celui-ci l'avait fait appeler pour préparer son habit d'apparat. Tout en déjeunant, celui-ci répondit avec une nonchalance étudiée : « Le prince de Cavenhorst. Escrimeur passable et chasseur raisonnablement doué. Il m'arrive même d'avoir quelques conversations intéressantes avec lui.» Arthur semblait ce matin là doté d'un besoin irrépressible de faire quelque chose de ses mains et de ses jambes : il ne tenait pas en place. Regardant les habits, il fit une moue désapprobatrice. « Tu n'as rien de mieux, Merlin ? Je ne voudrais pas passer pour un mendiant. Il faut montrer à Leordeen que Camelot n'a rien à envier à son royaume». Merlin surprit alors un sourire furtif sur le visage de son maître. Il n'avait pas passé si longtemps auprès de lui pour ne pas comprendre que ce prince mystérieux devait être une personne importante pour Arthur. De fait, ce dernier, pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, ne s'adressa pas une seule fois à Merlin si ce n'est pour lui donner des ordres brefs et sembla totalement absorbé par la rencontre à venir. Merlin en conçut un singulier agacement.

La rencontre eut lieu dans la salle du trône, richement décorée comme si cette visite protocolaire n'avait rien d'impromptue. Cet empressement se traduisait dans les habits d'apparat que la cour avait revêtus si rapidement et par la liesse qui flottait par-dessus la foule. L'arrivée du Prince Leordeen était fêtée pour l'attachement qui liait les royaumes et les hommes. L'impatience se lisait particulièrement sur le visage d'Arthur et même dans le léger sourire qui s'attardait sur le visage de Dame Morgane. Guenièvre et Merlin, eux, se regardaient perplexes. Un coup de trompe surmonta le brouhaha joyeux, annonçant l'arrivée du visiteur tant attendu. Arthur se porta en avant comme le battant s'ouvrait, et s'arrêta net. Les conversations firent de même. Le Roi Uther, le premier, avait pris conscience du changement et s'était levé, comme il se devait, pour accueillir un Leordeen grave arborant des vêtements de deuil et la couronne, désormais sienne, de Cavenhorst.

« Soyez le bienvenu à Camelot, Roi Leordeen. » Et la voix profonde du Roi Uther résonna dans la salle. Le Roi Leordeen s'inclina brièvement devant son hôte, puis pris une profonde inspiration pour entamer un discours qu'il avait visiblement longuement pesé.

« Roi Uther, me voici devant vous dans ces tragiques circonstances pour renouveler l'engagement et les liens d'amitié pris par nos deux pays et en appeler à votre esprit de justice. » Leordeen laissa filer quelques secondes sans que le visage d'Uther ne trahisse la moindre émotion, et il reprit : « Mon père, le roi Denerh, a été assassiné, il y a six jours, lors d'une partie de chasse qu'il effectuait accompagné de ma plus jeune sœur. Celle-ci a rapporté qu'un cavalier masqué s'était porté à la hauteur de mon pauvre père et l'avait passé par le fil de son épée. Ma sœur s'est jetée sur lui mais n'a pu retenir qu'un morceau de tissu et entrevoir une tâche de naissance. » Quelques hochements de tête discrets saluèrent le courage de la demoiselle mais comme Uther et sa cour restaient muets, Leordeen lâcha la dernière partie de son discours qui tomba telle une sentence définitive : « Roi Uther, ma sœur a formellement reconnu vos couleurs sur ce chevalier ».

« C'est impossible ! » La voix tranchante et emportée d'Arthur se substitua à celle grave et posée du Roi Leordeen. La colère qui avait saisit Arthur était violente, l'accusation affectait l'honneur de ses chevaliers et donc le sien et il ne tolèrerait pas qu'un autre que lui, fusse-t-il son père, y réponde. Aussi enchaina-t-il sans laisser place à quiconque : « Leordeen. (Un rappel discret de Dame Morgane le fit reprendre:) Sire Leordeen, je me porte garant de chacun de mes chevaliers. S'il faut les examiner un par un pour vous prouver qu'aucun d'entre-eux n'est le coupable, alors je le ferais moi-même. » Le Roi Uther approuva et, comme Leordeen approuvait de même et la proposition et le courage de celui qui l'avait faite, il ajouta : « Faites sonner le rassemblement, nous éclaircirons cette affaire dans l'heure ! Il ne sera pas dit que Camelot fait défaut à son alliance avec Cavenhorst ».

Le rassemblement fut donc sonné et les chevaliers entrèrent dans la salle du trône qui s'était vidée de sa cour. Tous étaient ignorants de ce qui venait de se passer et regardaient Arthur dans l'expectative. Celui-ci se tenait aussi loin de Leordeen que le protocole le lui permettait et s'appliquait à ne pas le regarder. Lorsque tous furent présents, il déclara :« Chevaliers, notre honneur a été mis en cause par celui d'entre vous qui porterait une marque de naissance. Je tiens donc à identifier moi-même le coupable. Je parle là d'un régicide, le coupable sera condamné par Cavenhorst à mort. Leur nouveau Roi, ici présent, se porte garant de ces informations. » La tache de naissance fut décrite : une forme de trèfle à la base de la nuque. Merlin sentit soudain son estomac se nouer. Il ferma les yeux, inspira plusieurs fois, manquant d'air tandis qu'Arthur effectuait son inspection sur chacun des chevaliers. Rien ne fut trouvé. Arthur se tourna vers Leordeen et leurs regards se confrontèrent un instant, chacun cherchant à faire valoir à l'autre sa position sans heurter son honneur, tâche au combien complexe. Arthur lança un sourire méprisant et reprit : « Puisqu'il ne reste qu'un seul chevalier dans cette pièce » et se tournant vers Guenièvre « Deux miroirs». Guenièvre et Dame Morgane lui en tendirent chacune un. Arthur s'en saisit et les plaça de manière à pouvoir contempler sa propre nuque. Avant que Merlin eût pu l'empêcher, son atroce présage se confirma aux yeux de tous et la marque de naissance d'Arthur se refléta dans les miroirs. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et le fixa furieux de se retrouver dans cette position, furieux que l'on puisse mettre son innocence et son honneur en doute, furieux enfin que celui-ci ait pu vouloir intervenir. Soudain, avant que la révélation ne soit vraiment parvenue jusqu'aux consciences de Camelot, les chevaliers de Cavenhorst qui constituaient la garde de Leordeen se mirent en mouvement. L'un d'eux sortit précipitamment de la salle afin de rejoindre les troupes postées à l'extérieur de la cité tandis que les autres se mirent en formation autour de leur jeune roi, preuve qu'ils étaient bien formés.

Un long, très long silence s'en suivit. Le prince Arthur soutint le regard du roi Leordeen avant que celui-ci ne se tourne vers le roi de Camelot. Sa voix calme, froide et déterminée trancha l'air ambiant. « Roi Uther, cet homme semble être celui que nous recherchons. Sommes-nous en guerre et dois-je me considérer comme prisonnier ? ». Prévenant une déclaration enflammée de son fils, le roi de Camelot voulut reprendre en mains le flot des événements et interrogea les chevaliers sur leurs missions des six derniers jours. Ils témoignèrent chacun qu'ayant appris qu'une bande de pillards ravageaient les terres du Nord, le Prince avait décidé de se placer à la tête d'une compagnie et de se renseigner dans les villages et les tavernes qu'ils croiseraient. Finalement, dans la taverne dite de la Grenouille ventrue, certains de ces hommes avaient pu être reconnus et appréhendés à la suite d'une rixe avec un certain aventurier qui avait déjà disparu à leur arrivée, sans payer la note. Interrogeant les gredins, le Prince avait pu apprendre que leur chef avait dissout la bande et chacun se dispersant s'était donc évertué à reconstituer pour son compte une bande toute aussi efficace que la précédente. Jusque là, le témoignage des chevaliers concordait et assurait une défense solide à Arthur. Puis le récit se fit moins assuré : Arthur avait alors décidé qu'ils devaient se séparer afin de débusquer un maximum de ses brigands avant qu'ils ne constituent une menace plus importante et lui même partit seul. Le Roi Leordeen lui demanda où il était allé et pourquoi il était parti seul. Il répondit qu'il s'était aventuré jusqu'au village de Lyure. Le village d'origine de Guenièvre, pensa Merlin et il comprit que s'il avait voulu y aller seul, c'était certainement pour en récupérer seul la gloire auprès d'elle. « Quelqu'un au village peut donc en témoigner » et Leordeen lâcha un léger soupir.

- Je suis désolé. N'ayant vu personne de suspect, je n'ai pas poussé jusque là-bas. J'ai ensuite tourné quelques jours avant de rejoindre les autres. »

Tous purent mesurer la faiblesse de sa défense. Merlin maudit un instant le besoin qu'avait eu Arthur de parader pour qu'une certaine personne à l'autre bout du royaume puisse, une fois la nouvelle reçue, soit une semaine plus tard au mieux, le remercier et le féliciter. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de ses tournois idiots pour cela. Désormais il était empêtré dans une affaire autrement plus dangereuse que quelques bandits. Merlin, dont toute la réflexion s'était enfin mobilisée vers le seul objectif d'innocenter Arthur, fit alors remarquer que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à ce moment là était fort éloigné de la frontière d'avec Cavenhorst et que même quelques heures n'étaient pas suffisantes pour commettre le crime. « Par magie, c'est possible ». Une fois encore, la voix de Leordeen glaça l'assistance. Un simple coup d'œil sur le visage d'Uther suffit aux chevaliers de Cavenhorst pour décider d'un seul mouvement de se resserrer autour de leur Roi.

Dame Morgane s'agita : en moins d'une heure, la situation était devenue bien sombre et la magie se dressait à nouveau devant elle. Leordeen lui jeta un regard rapide. Soucieux d'éviter l'envenimement de la querelle, le Roi Uther réaffirma à son hôte que jamais l'idée d'une guerre ne s'était présentée à son esprit. L'acte était donc l'œuvre d'une personne isolée. Merlin, toujours logique, tenta un deuxième argument : si ce n'était pas la guerre, quelle raison aurait pu pousser le prince Arthur commettre un tel régicide ? Une grimace de douleur passa furtivement sur le visage de Leordeen tandis qu'il extirpait de sa poche un rouleau de parchemin dont l'imposant sceau de Cavenhorst avait été rompu. Le document était visiblement ancien. On demanda à Gaius de le lire à haute voix. Le texte était celui de l'accord passé entre les deux pays. L'une des clauses y stipulait que si l'un des deux pays était privé d'héritier direct et légitime à la couronne, une régence devait avoir lieue sous l'autorité de l'héritier du second pays. Cette clause, pour le moins étrange, avait été insérée en des temps bien plus troubles quand les deux royaumes faisaient face à des instabilités internes et à des ennemis extérieurs communs et où la défaillance de l'un risquait d'entraîner la chute de l'autre. En instant, Arthur comprit l'ampleur de l'affaire : Leordeen n'avait pas d'héritier, s'il disparaissait, lui-même deviendrait de fait roi régent de Cavenhorst. Tout était là : l'opportunité et l'intérêt et Leordeen qui ne manquerait pas de vouloir venger son père comme lui-même le ferait en pareilles circonstances.

Uther dut trancher. Pour ménager à la fois Camelot et Cavenhorst, il décida qu'Arthur serait consigné dans une pièce du château sous la garde des chevaliers de Leordeen jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit menée à terme. Leordeen accepta et ses chevaliers escortèrent Arthur jusqu'à ses appartements. L'un d'eux se posta dans la chambre, comme un rappel constant du déshonneur qui venait d'avoir lieu. Pendant de longues heures, Arthur fulmina. Merlin, prudemment, s'était esquivé, aidé en cela par la forte surveillance et la suspicion ambiante. Lorsque l'on n'entendit plus les cris de rage d'Arthur qu'à l'autre bout du couloir, Leordeen en déduisit qu'il s'était suffisamment calmé pour entretenir une conversation à l'abri de la cour et du Roi Uther. Il fut mal reçu. Leordeen fit signe au garde de quitter la pièce et il s'approcha d'Arthur.

« Je ne veux pas croire que tu sois coupable, laissa-t-il tomber, il doit s'agir d'un piège. Tu n'es pas assez idiot pour laisser autant d'indices derrière toi.

Leordeen esquissa un pauvre sourire en voyant le scepticisme figer le visage d'Arthur.

- Si c'en est un, il me reste à trouver qui est derrière, répondit ce dernier.

- Celui ou celle qui avait connaissance de ta tache de naissance. Il ou elle s'est chargé de trouver un homme de ta carrure et la partie était jouée. Reste, comme l'a dit ton serviteur, le problème du pourquoi, mais il se réglera en trouvant le qui.

- Cherchons-le tout de suite alors, lança Arthur.

Leordeen le reprit d'une voix douce.

- Non, Arthur, j'enquêterai seul. Tu ne dois pas sortir d'ici si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas. Donne moi le nom de toutes les personnes qui étaient au courant de cette marque. Je suppose qu'il y a ton serviteur.

- Merlin, oui sûrement, mais il serait incapable de faire ça, il ne sait même pas tenir une épée correctement et je le vois mal acheter des mercenaires. Et comment veux-tu que je te dise qui l'avait déjà vue alors que jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'en soupçonnais même pas l'existence ?

- Laisse moi juger des gens répondit Leordeen, laissant volontairement de côté la dernière question issue d'un agacement certain. Même si tu as confiance en ton serviteur, on peut être facilement trompé.

- Crois-moi, s'il avait voulu me tuer ou même déclencher une guerre, il l'aurait déjà fait. Il a eu beaucoup trop d'opportunités pour cela.

- Un simple serviteur aurait pu faire cela ?

Arthur ne répondit pas.

- Qui d'autre ? reprit Leordeen, sentant qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. D'autres serviteurs ? Ton écuyer ? Ton père nécessairement, Dame Morgane sûrement.

Arthur sentait l'énervement revenir plus rapidement que de raison.

- Vas-tu soupçonner tous mes proches ?

- Effectivement. Réponds à mes questions veux-tu, qu'on en finisse.

- Pas d'autres serviteurs. Merlin est mon écuyer. Pour Morgane, c'est possible qu'elle est été au courant, mais je la vois encore moins faire cela que Merlin.

- Et Arthur … La voix de Leordeen baissa encore d'un ton et se fit plus amusée. Pas de soubrettes que tu aurais honorées ?

Le visage d'Arthur vira en quelques furtifs instants du rouge de l'aigreur à un rouge gêné puis à une teinte violacée colérique alors qu'il prenait la pleine mesure des insinuations qui venaient d'être faites.

- Non ! "

Puis dans un sursaut de confiance, il livra : « Guenièvre ; la suivante de Morgane, pourrait l'avoir déjà vue. »

Une fois encore, Leordeen ne fit aucun commentaire. Arthur admirait particulièrement la maîtrise du jeune homme et reconnaissait qu'il n'aurait pas échangé leurs situations, si catastrophique que fut la sienne. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, chacun cherchant à sonder le degré de confiance qu'il pouvait encore accorder à l'autre. Enfin, Leordeen jura à Arthur qu'il trouverait le véritable responsable et frappa trois coups à la porte. Avant qu'il ne sorte, Arthur lui posa une ultime question : « De combien de temps dispose Camelot avant que ton armée ne marche sur nos frontières ? - Trois jours si je ne donne pas d'ordre contraire. Et crois moi Arthur, sans suspect crédible je ne le donnerais pas. » Leordeen fit un pas. Arthur le rattrapa : « Leordeen, je suis désolé pour ton père. Sincèrement. » Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Un garde entra et il sortit. La porte se referma sur la prison du prince Arthur.

Merlin était attablé face à Gaïus, l'esprit préoccupé par le cas épineux qui se présentait à lui. Toute sa concentration était focalisée sur la nécessité de prouver que le Arthur qui avait commis ce régicide était un usurpateur. Il était à peu près certain que même s'il trouvait un témoin capable d'attester qu'Arthur ne se trouvait pas à Cavenhorst à l'instant tragique, son témoignage n'aurait que peu de valeur face à celui d'une princesse. Après avoir retourné tous les termes de la question pendant plusieurs minutes, Merlin s'avoua sans solution.

Gaïus, inquiet par son abattement, lui recommanda comme toujours, la plus extrême prudence. « Uther ne restera pas sans réagir et s'il faut un coupable pour éviter qu'Arthur ne soit accusé ou qu'une guerre ne se déclenche, il en trouvera un. » Il n'était pas besoin de précision supplémentaire mais il ajouta tout de même : « Si un sorcier faisait son apparition maintenant, il serait livré à Cavenhorst, quoi qu'il ait pu faire. » et dardant un œil noir sur son protégé, il lui recommanda de ne surtout pas utiliser ses dons. Uther protégerait le prince mieux que quiconque face à Leordeen et les talents de détective de Merlin s'avéraient limités.

L'inexpérimenté enquêteur, ne souhaitant pas prolonger une discussion vouée à l'impasse, se plongea dans son repas mais il était dit qu'il ne le finirait pas ce jour là. Un chevalier de la garde personnelle du roi de Cavenhorst fit irruption dans la pièce et ordonna qu'il se rende auprès du prince Arthur. L'ordre fut émit d'une voix sèche et ne souffrait d'aucun commentaire. Merlin jeta un dernier regard à Gaïus qui lui réitéra silencieusement ses consignes de prudence, se leva et suivit le chevalier jusqu'à la prison dorée de son maître.

La présence de soldats de Cavenhorst à l'intérieur des murs de Camelot était profondément perturbante, même s'ils se contentaient de patrouiller devant les appartements du prince. La tension régnait jusque dans la ville et les traits tendus de Guenièvre qu'il croisa à ce moment là, renforça Merlin dans sa détermination à trouver une solution rapide à ce qui pouvait à tout moment basculer dans une guerre. Espérant que l'humeur d'Arthur se soit améliorée en quelques heures, Merlin s'arrêta un instant devant la porte flanquée de deux chevaliers lourdement armés ; au bout du couloir, il pouvait apercevoir des chevaliers de Camelot. Ils se surveillaient mutuellement. L'ambiance lui sembla soudain plus lourde de ce côté-ci du mur et il entra.

Arthur l'accueillit froidement, lui rappelant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa récente désertion. Immédiatement, ses interrogations portèrent sur les habitants de sa cité, s'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, s'ils restaient confiants. La réponse de Merlin ne fut pas propre à le rassurer particulièrement. Comme en écho à leurs craintes, le prince Arthur précisa l'état des relations entre les deux pays : « Le roi de Cavenhorst nous a fixé un délais de trois jours pour trouver le coupable, en supposant qu'il soit bien ici. » Son ton s'était fait vaguement méprisant. « Il faut que nous – soupir et il rectifia – que tu surveilles Leordeen. Je veux savoir comment il mène son enquête, qui il soupçonne. » Merlin se fit la réflexion que pour l'instant c'était précisément Arthur qu'il soupçonnait. Il remarqua également le fin bracelet de fils noir, marquant le deuil du feu Roi Denerh, que le Prince avait passé à son bras gauche. Ce dernier garda le silence un long moment, étudiant les allers et venues des passants sous sa fenêtre. Cette inactivité étrange prit Merlin de court, et s'il ne connaissait aussi bien Arthur, il aurait pu croire qu'il devenait mélancolique. Enfin le prince reprit à voix basse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même : « Il faut veiller sur Leordeen, il se peut qu'il soit visé aussi. Que quelqu'un cherche réellement à me faire devenir roi de Cavenhorst.» Ou, compléta Merlin pour lui-même, que quelqu'un cherche à se débarrasser des deux princes à la fois, situation pour le moins inextricable. Ses idées mises au droit, Arthur redevint le prince de Camelot, le meneur des chevaliers du Roi. Il donna sa liste d'ordres à Merlin : talonner Leordeen, interroger ses chevaliers, mais surtout s'assurer que celui-ci n'était ni suivi ni épié.

Un chevalier de Cavenhorst entra alors, fort à propos, pour introduire le chevalier Leon qui portait les dernières nouvelles de la cour : le Roi Uther avait signé l'ordre d'arrêter toute personne de sexe masculin dont la corpulence était proche de celle du Prince et qui ne pouvait justifier de son emploi du temps pendant la période du crime. Tous les chevaliers étaient réquisitionnés à la tâche. Arthur en déduisit que Camelot se trouvait sans défenses et Merlin qu'il aurait fort à faire s'il lui fallait veiller à la fois sur Arthur et sur Leordeen. Plus encore, tous doutaient que cette initiative permette réellement de lever le voile sur cette affaire : Sire Leordeen ne serait certainement pas dupe d'un tel expédient et c'était lui qu'il fallait convaincre. Le chevalier Leon ajouta : « Nul ne peut dire à l'avance comment le Roi de Cavenhorst réagira, il faut se préparer au pire des cas et envisager la guerre». On vint le chercher avant qu'Arthur ne puisse répondre et la conversation en resta là. Merlin fut congédié.

Ces dernières paroles de Sire Leon eurent un écho particulier dans l'esprit du magicien. Si voir le futur pourrait s'avérer utile, voir le passé paraissait indispensable. Il y avait forcément une formule pour cela. Ragaillardi par cette nouvelle espérance, il cheminait perdu dans ses pensées vers son poste de travail ordinaire à la blanchisserie quand il se rappela les ordres de celui qui, malgré tout, était et restait son maître. Trainant les pieds, il se mit donc en devoir de chercher la trace du Roi Leordeen. On lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait dans la salle des Preuses, qui avait été mise à sa disposition, conformément aux lois les plus élémentaires de l'hospitalité. Merlin, s'efforçant à une nécessaire discrétion, se glissa par l'étroit passage qui menait au balcon surplombant l'entrée et s'aventura à regarder quelques mètres plus bas.

Sa cible se tenait là, entouré de ses chevaliers, tous en vêtements de grand deuil comme lors de leur arrivée le matin même, dans la partie inférieure de la salle. Par esprit courtois, le Roi n'avait pas voulu envahir la partie haute où se tenait en majesté le trône et les couleurs de Camelot, signifiant par la même qu'il avait compris à la fois l'honneur qui lui était fait et la menace qu'il portait. Du reste, il n'y avait là que quelques serviteurs mais plus aucun membre de la cour. Merlin cessa de respirer et se recroquevilla, espérant que nul n'aurait la mauvaise idée de lever la tête. En vérité, comme il était peu probable qu'un conseil de guerre se tienne dans un lieu aussi ouvert, il n'y avait guère de risques. Il regarda longuement les servantes qui s'ingéniaient à rendre pratique le campement improvisé, monté le long des vastes tentures couvrant les boiseries et sous les dix-huit yeux des Preuses de pierre qui protégeaient le trône.

Guenièvre les rejoignit, apportant de quoi assurer une grande part du repas de la troupe. Le coup d'œil poli du Roi à son égard se mua en un intérêt plus militaire que courtois lorsque, répondant à une question d'usage d'un chevalier, elle énonça son nom. Elle était donc la fameuse soubrette d'Arthur. Il resta perplexe un instant devant la jeune fille certes énergique mais qui, à ses yeux, n'empruntait en rien la grâce d'une reine. Et, se souvenant d'un détail qui l'avait intrigué durant la scène du matin, il se décida à rompre le silence qui, même avec une servante, s'attardait à la limite de la politesse qu'un homme de qualité devait à un membre du beau sexe. Il l'interrogea donc avec le sourire qu'il arborait quand il s'adressait à une dame : « Ne seriez-vous pas la servante de Dame Morgane ? - Si fait mon Seigneur » répondit-elle avec une humilité parfaite. Il approuva ses manières. « Connaissiez-vous cette tâche sur la nuque du Prince ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton détaché de la conversation et, intérieurement il savait que la réponse avait probablement peu d'importance. Guenièvre prit un instant de réflexion, instant qui permit l'entrée de Dame Morgane. Sa voix résonna dans la salle presque vide : « Je ne vous crois pas autorisé à pratiquer des interrogatoires sur notre sol, dans notre propre salle du trône, Seigneur Leordeen.» Un jeune et téméraire chevalier s'autorisa à répliquer sentencieusement : « Je vous assure ma Dame que dans le cas qui nous occupe, les interrogatoires seront bien plus sanglants. » La menace fit bien pâlir les quelques habitants de Camelot présents mais ne réussit pas à impressionner la jeune femme qui réclama des explications. Le Roi Leordeen, soucieux de la concorde et qui, malgré tout, conservait encore quelques liens avec ses hôtes, lui certifia qu'il ne croyait pas une femme capable d'une telle traîtrise et lui assura, non sans en souligner la triste ironie, sa sympathie pour cette situation dont il n'était que le fatal vecteur.

Morgane plongea son regard dans ces yeux noirs et tenta d'évaluer la confiance qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Il était impossible de lire dans l'esprit du Roi. Plus jeune déjà, Leordeen était déjà une énigme, toujours poli mais légèrement distant, il portait sur le monde un regard cynique qu'il ne faisait guère partager. Cependant, il s'était toujours montré un ami plus que loyal envers elle et envers Arthur. Elle se rappelait de leurs jeux d'enfants, moments rares mais précieux, auxquels elle n'aurait jamais eu droit de participer si les deux garçons n'avaient fait en sorte de la couvrir. Elle se rappela également de ce jour où Leordeen, plus âgé qu'eux de quelques mois, à cette période où chaque mois éloigne l'homme du garçon qu'il fut, s'était porté en avant pour les défendre d'un brigand qui les avaient surpris dans leur cachette au cœur de la forêt. Elle se rappela enfin de l'expédition qu'Arthur avait monté à la tête de ses chevaliers pour aider Cavenhorst à se débarasser d'une créature fantastique qui avait déjà blessé Leordeen. C'était ce même homme qui aujourd'hui pouvait d'un signe précipiter Camelot dans le chaos de la guerre.

Elle se décida pour une trêve et conclut l'échange par ces quelques mots : « Mais effectivement, je connaissais cette marque de naissance. » Cette fois, nul n'osa répliquer qu'elle n'était pas destinataire de la question. Le roi s'inclina et autant pour rendre hommage à son intelligence politique que pour suivre un dessein plus personnel, il s'aventura à lui demander l'honneur d'une promenade. La demande prit l'assistance par surprise, même celle au balcon. Le roi malgré l'écrasante responsabilité de sa mission semblait ne pas vouloir renoncer à des plans conçus dans d'autres temps. Morgane accepta et ils quittèrent tout deux la pièce, suivis à quelques pas de Guenièvre puis à quelques pas encore de deux chevaliers de Cavenhorst. Les prochaines heures du roi allaient être suffisamment suivies et commentées pour que Merlin juge inutile de poursuivre sa surveillance. De plus, sa nouvelle piste d'investigation restait une priorité, il décida donc de rentrer chez lui.

A son arrivée, Gaïus l'attendait, l'air plus sombre encore que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Aux premiers mots qu'il lui adressa, Merlin compris que l'ordre du Roi Uther n'avait fait qu'accroître les pressentiments du vieil homme et il s'abstint donc de lui faire part de son idée. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre après lui avoir assurer qu'Arthur se portait bien et il se mit à compulser son traité de magie. Il ne trouva rien qu'une mention cryptique à une grotte de cristal. Soutenu par son idée fixe, il s'extirpa de sa chambre. Gaïus, terrassé de fatigue, avait déjà sombré dans un sommeil profond alors même que les lumières du jour se déversaient encore intensément au travers des ouvertures. Merlin le regarda quelques instants, prenant soudain conscience de son âge avancé et des inquiétudes qu'il lui causait ; il ne dévia pas de son but.

Il se dirigea vers les sous-sols du château, suivant un chemin qu'il connaissait décidément beaucoup trop bien afin d'interroger la seule créature au monde qui pourrait le renseigner, le grand dragon. Si, d'habitude, il pouvait descendre sans encombre, l'agitation qui régnait au château et la suspicion galopante rendait cette excursion plus dangereuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se surprit à penser qu'attendre quelques heures la nuit tomber lui aurait faciliter la tâche, mais ce qui le troubla davantage c'est que cette réflexion ne lui vienne que maintenant. Toujours est-il qu'il parvint à destination, non sans avoir dû au préalable détourner l'attention de quelques gardes par des moyens habituels. L'apparition du grand dragon en bas du tunnel l'impressionna comme à chaque fois, même s'il s'efforçait de ne rien en laisser paraître. La bête n'était pas d'humeur loquace si elle l'avait jamais été mais sa voix tonna contre les voûtes de la grotte lorsqu'elle reprit sa formule usuelle : « Que puis-je pour toi, jeune sorcier ? » Alors Merlin lui fit un compte-rendu circonstancié des dernières heures. Le dragon d'humeur sarcastique souligna l'ironie de la situation : « Le Prince de Camelot soupçonné de pratiquer la magie pour agrandir son territoire, voilà ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour voir la réaction du roi. Concernant le reste, je te conseille de ne rien faire. Il n'arrivera rien à Arthur.

- Mais, et son accusation ?

- Les loups ne se mangent pas entre-eux. Ils trouveront un arrangement. Quant à toi, jeune sorcier, tiens toi à l'écart.

- Mais n'existe-t-il pas un moyen de connaître la vérité ?

- Quelle vérité veux-tu connaître ? Et si Arthur avait réellement tué ce roi ? Que ferais-tu ? Renoncerais-tu à ton rôle ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il servait Arthur pour l'homme qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il était appelé à devenir et il si celui-ci s'opposait à ses principes, il le quitterait de manière irrévocable.

Le dragon gronda, faisant vibrer les roches de la grotte.

- De plus la vérité est absolue, elle s'effectue dans les deux sens. »

Merlin saisit le sous-entendu. Et si la seule crainte qu'il avait sur Arthur se limitait à sa réaction face à sa vraie nature, il n'entendait pas lever ce doute là par la magie. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, il remonta à la surface après les remerciements d'usage que lui dictaient sinon sa raison du moins son éducation.

Étendu sur sa couche éclairée par les dernières lueurs du jour, Merlin, après avoir achevé ses corvées, porté Gaïus dans son lit et englouti une soupe, pu enfin prendre quelques minutes pour déterminer une stratégie. La seule solution qu'il pu envisager, à la fois la pire de toute et la moins mauvaise, l'attente, permettrait de déterminer avec certitude si la personne visée par toute cette machination était Arthur ou, contre toute logique, le roi de Cavenhorst ou même, et Merlin pensa avoir touché juste, les deux à la fois. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, et malgré toute l'envie contraire qu'il en avait, Merlin s'apprêta à écouter les sages conseils de Gaïus et à laisser Uther régler ce problème hautement diplomatique, sûr que la volonté des deux camps ne portait pas à la guerre.


	2. A Camelot - Le coupable

La promenade que Morgane avait faite aux côtés de Leordeen s'était avérée plaisante. Peu de mots avaient été échangés sur la situation actuelle et ils s'étaient plutôt longuement attardés sur leurs connaissances communes puis sur divers autres sujets tout aussi inoffensifs. A mesure que la conversation se détendait, Dame Morgane l'orienta sur une dimension plus politique qui aiguillonnait sa curiosité : elle souhaitait connaître le genre de roi que serait Leordeen. Et non pas parce que, selon toute probabilités, son tuteur pourrait l'engager à l'épouser mais parce que le sujet l'intéressait véritablement. Aussi par des questions habiles fit-elle parler Leordeen et celui-ci lui esquissa à grands traits ses orientations pour son royaume. Il allait renforcer ses postes de douanes, rétablir l'annone, professionnaliser son armée, s'appuyer sur les compétences de membres du clergé de l'ancienne religion, organiser des assemblées dans toutes les cités disposant de fortifications et envoyer des émissaires en son nom dans les autres, enfin il assurerait la sécurité des transports de marchandises par voie terrestre et fluviale. Il espérait établir en son royaume la paix des peuples et la prospérité du commerce. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent encore quelques opinions puis constatant qu'ils avaient déjà fait deux fois le tour du petit jardin, décidèrent de rentrer et se séparèrent.

Ou du moins, Dame Morgane le crut-elle. Dès qu'il l'eût raccompagnée, le roi Leordeen, dans une attitude tout sauf royale, se posta dans la chambre adjacente au moyen d'une clé que l'un de ses valets avait subtilisée. Il se carra dans une armoire adossée au mur mitoyen et posant son oreille dans un cornet, s'efforça d'écouter ce qui se disait à côté. Guenièvre, qui venait de rejoindre sa maîtresse, l'informait des dernières nouvelles de la cour et la visite prolongée du jardin y tenait une bonne place. Toutes deux partagèrent leur point de vue flatteur sur le sire Leordeen, ce qui lui permit de se rengorger intérieurement. Enfin Guenièvre se retira. Une longue nuit se préparait. Ce n'étaient pas les échanges entre Guenièvre et Dame Morgane qui intéressait Sire Leordeen mais l'étrange réaction de cette dernière à chaque mention de la magie qu'il avait surpris lors de son discours au matin et qu'il avait confirmé lors de leur promenade. La magie était certes interdite à Camelot, mais sire Leordeen avait l'intuition infondée qu'elle ne pouvait être totalement étrangère à cet assassinat.

La nuit s'étirait lentement. Le Roi, coincé dans l'étroit réduit où il s'était glissé commençait à regretter son idée. Certes, il aurait pu demander à l'un de ses chevaliers de se charger de cette surveillance mais il lui répugnait à ce qu'un autre puisse apprendre une information compromettante sur la Dame. Alors qu'il sombrait dans une douce torpeur, lui parvint, depuis l'autre côté du mur, un son étouffé. Il se focalisa sur son cornet et écouta attentivement. Dame Morgane avait le sommeil agité, il l'entendait se tourner et se retourner dans ses draps et se fit l'impression d'être un pervers. Soudain les quelques syllabes qu'elle laissait échapper se changèrent en mots et les mots en phrases. « Sur le terrain de sang, l'homme au bras mort contemple son ombre et devient la vérité. » Était-ce une sorte de prophétie ? Cela était crédible d'autant qu'elle était totalement incompréhensible comme il seyait. Dame Morgane se retournait encore et encore. Il y eut un léger bruit puis un choc terrible et un bruit de verre brisé qui se répercuta le long de tous les murs du château. Leordeen sortit précipitamment de la chambre où il se trouvait et rejoignit quelques uns de ses chevaliers qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Au loin, il entendait le garde qu'il avait posté devant la chambre du Prince Arthur empêcher ce dernier de sortir. Il retint ses chevaliers quelques instants, afin que des chevaliers de Camelot puisse les rejoindre et ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la Dame.

Là, Guenièvre, que nul n'avait vu entrer, tentait de calmer la jeune femme terrorisée par la chute d'un bloc qui s'était détaché du plafond pour s'abattre sur un vase posé juste à côté du lit. Toutes les paires d'yeux se levèrent et tous constatèrent en même temps le caractère totalement improbable de cette chute, comme si la pierre s'était fendue dans un carré parfait avant de choir sous son propre poids. Sire Leon tira une chaise et grimpant dessus, il pu constater à la lueur d'une bougie des traces noires : la pierre semblait avoir été soumise à une chaleur intense. Du couloir, des bruits de pas sourds et précipités se firent entendre. Tous se regardèrent et, en-dehors des mots de réconfort attendus pour Dame Morgane, nul ne fit de commentaires car tous craignaient ce qui pouvait être dit.

L'entrée du Roi Uther provoqua quelques agitations. Le chevalier Leon, descendu de sa chaise, la masqua de son corps et la rangea discrètement tandis que le roi Leordeen tentait de l'apaiser. Mais il était vain de vouloir cacher un si gros bloc de pierre et la situation ne fit que se tendre davantage. Un mouvement de Guenièvre attira soudain l'attention générale et tous prirent soudain conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient et de l'inconvenance à y rester plus longtemps.

La compagnie se retira donc, laissant Dame Morgane aux bons soins de sa suivante. Sire Leordeen se dirigea en premier vers les appartements du prince Arthur et s'employa à le rassurer sur la santé de la jeune femme tout en passant sous silence le danger auquel elle avait été exposée. Intérieurement, il se forgeait une conviction sur les événements qui avaient eu lieu. Il était certain que Dame Morgane avait été seule lors de l'accident et donc elle était nécessairement la clé. Seulement cet incident avait-il réellement un rapport avec le problème qu'il l'occupait, il n'en était pas certain.

Le matin suivant, comme à l'habitude, Merlin dû se rendre auprès du Prince Arthur prendre ses ordres pour la journée. En traversant la cour que les faibles rayons du Soleil ne parvenait pas à réchauffer, il sentit l'air froid et l'appréhension glisser sur sa peau jusque sous ses vêtements. Il fut peu à peu saisi d'une crainte issue de son impuissance et de l'échec de sa démarche auprès du grand dragon, amplifiée encore par la vue des patrouilles que le Roi Uther avait faites renforcer. Il lui sembla soudain que l'ensemble des troupes de Camelot s'étaient repliées sur la capitale et que la guerre s'apprêtait à les submerger tous. Le pays paraissait redoubler d'ardeur dans sa recherche du coupable idéal et la suspicion jetait un voile trouble sur tous ses habitants. L'attention de Merlin fut attirée par une rumeur venant du grand escalier. Il tourna la tête et croisa brièvement le regard du Roi Leordeen. L'étrange connexion qui s'établie un instant disparue avant qu'aucun des deux ne puissent en prendre conscience, ni celui dont l'honneur passait par la perte de Camelot ni celui qui s'était voué à sa protection.

Rejoignant les appartements d'Arthur, Merlin se prépara à affronter une longue journée faite de mauvaise humeur du maître des lieux. Et il ne se trompa pas. Le Prince arpentait la salle de long en large et l'incident dans la chambre de Dame Morgane conjugué à son enfermement en faisait une personne à éviter. Malheureusement c'était une possibilité que Merlin ne pouvait pas même envisager. Arthur resta mutique sur la situation et il lui adressa à peine la parole. Au sol, gisaient pêle-mêle des draps déchirés, des oreillers éventrés et de la vaisselle brisée, témoignages de sa frustration. Comment le chevalier de Cavenhorst qui gardait sa chambre était parvenu à conserver un air impassible face aux différentes provocations relevait du mystère le plus complet pour Merlin. Il se résigna donc et enchaîna plusieurs courses inutiles au gré des caprices de son maitre, tentant, autant que possible, de garder un œil sur le Roi Leordeen.

Très rapidement, il s'aperçut que Guenièvre semblait, elle aussi, du moins Merlin l'espérait-il pour l'humeur de son maître, avoir reçue cette mission : il l'a vit en effet plusieurs fois en compagnie de différents chevaliers et serviteurs de Cavenhorst, qui s'étaient déployés dans tout Camelot à la suite de quelques informations mystérieuses. Au sein même du château, on pouvait les voir se déplacer par petite unité et rapporter régulièrement à leur Roi dans la salle qu'il avait définitivement aménagé en quartier général. Merlin s'aperçut en les observant de loin qu'ils s'attachaient à rester dans les pas des chevaliers de Camelot, qu'ils cherchaient à deviner ce que le roi Uther allait mettre en branle. Ces intrigues de cour renforcèrent sa détermination à rester aux aguets.

Il décida donc de se diriger vers les appartements de dame Morgane, tant pour suivre les instructions d'Arthur qui s'inquiétait pour les deux jeunes femmes (et, même si en raison des circonstances Merlin n'avait fait aucun commentaire, il n'avait pas été dupe un instant de l'intention avec laquelle cet ordre lui avait été donné), que pour échanger avec Guenièvre sur les incidents des derniers jours. Celle-ci, en l'absence de Dame Morgane, ne fit pas de difficulté à l'introduire et il pu enfin constater par lui-même ce que les chevaliers avaient constaté dans la nuit : ce qui s'était produit dans cette chambre n'avait rien de naturel. Levant les yeux vers Guenièvre, il vit l'inquiétude se peindre sur ses traits quand elle comprit que, malgré toutes ses prières, il en avait tiré les mêmes conclusions. La magie était à Camelot. Merlin comprit également que celui ou celle qui en était l'auteur serait remis à Cavenhorst. Une ombre s'attarda sur le visage de la jeune fille et s'accrocha. Le souvenir de son père flotta un instant entre eux deux et finalement Merlin, en désespoir de cause, finit par demander :

« As-tu réussi à obtenir des informations des pages de Cavenhorst ?

- Pas vraiment. Sire Leon m'a dit qu'une dizaine de personnes avaient été arrêtées sur l'ordre du roi Uther mais aucune d'entre-elles n'est coupable. Et le Roi Leordeen ne le croit pas non plus. Et toi, qu'as-tu appris ?

Merlin hésita un instant.

- Apparemment les chevaliers de Cavenhorst serait sur la piste d'un homme qui aurait été en contact avec un magicien.

- Vraiment ? Et où as-tu appris cela ? demanda Guenièvre étonnée qu'une information si importante ait pu lui échapper.

Et Merlin prit par sa regrettable habitude de franchise dans de telles circonstances répondit :

- ... A la taverne, au village de Regma. J'ai suivi les chevaliers en ramassant des plantes pour Gaïus.

- A la taverne donc. Et … Es-tu sûre d'avoir pu bien écouter ? Tu aurais pu être distrait.

- Guenièvre ! Je suis sûr de ce que j'ai entendu.

- Alors pourquoi nos chevaliers n'ont-ils pas d'eux-mêmes trouvé cette piste ?

- Peut-être qu'ils ne fréquentent pas assez les tavernes. Je soumettrai l'idée à Arthur de débaucher quelque peu ses chevaliers pour le bien de Camelot.

Voyant Guenièvre partir d'un franc éclat de rire, Merlin se détendit. L'ombre s'était dissipée.

- Et comment se porte Morgane ?

- Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Leordeen. Ou alors c'est lui qui passe beaucoup de temps avec elle … Il lui a promis de venir pour tenter de savoir comment ce bloc s'est détaché.

A l'expression de Guenièvre, Merlin sut qu'elle doutait autant que lui : il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un prétexte mais, au vu des circonstances, ce commencement d'intrigue était tout à fait incongru. Merlin se demanda ce qu'en penseraient Arthur et Uther et conclut que cela ne risquait pas d'améliorer l'ambiance au château.

- J'imagine mal Arthur faire une telle proposition dans un cas pareil ! En parlant d'Arthur, pourrais-tu m'aider pour son service ? Il est impossible de l'empêcher de tourner en rond, il va faire un trou dans le sol ! »

Et Guenièvre redevint la jeune fille forte et enjouée qu'elle ne devrait jamais cesser d'être. La manœuvre permit également à Merlin de se décharger quelque peu : Arthur, aux bons soins de Guenièvre, oublia de lui donner des ordres nouveaux. Et une nouvelle journée s'écoula.

Le temps passant, il ne restait qu'une journée à Camelot pour résoudre le mystère de la mort du roi Denerh. Une malheureuse journée avant l'expiration du délai imposé. La piste des chevaliers de Cavenhorst, tout comme les arrestations arbitraires du Roi, n'avaient pas fournis d'éléments nouveaux. Quelques chevaliers étrangers que Guenièvre avait côtoyés ces derniers jours, partirent en détachement : ils refusèrent de lui expliquer pourquoi. Les autres avaient cessé leurs investigations dans Camelot et s'en tenaient à errer dans la grande salle du trône. Leordeen lui-même était moins assidu dans sa cour auprès de Dame Morgane et passait son temps aux archives. Le calme avant la tempête.

Depuis le matin, chaque pensée de Merlin était tournée vers Arthur ou plutôt vers sa libération car du service du Prince, il faisait peu de cas, provoquant catastrophe sur catastrophe.

« Je ne serais pas mis à mort Merlin, tu sais. »

Merlin se retourna. Arthur s'était replongé dans cet état mélancolique qui suivait ses grandes colères.

« Cavenhorst est notre allié et ils ont besoin de nous. Je ne serais pas mis à mort.

Le jeune homme se dispensa de répondre. Qui donc Arthur cherchait-il à convaincre ? Il débarrassa la table, prit également les habits à emmener à blanchir et, au moment de passer la porte, répondit tout de même :

- Camelot ne peut se passer de son Prince. Vous le savez également. Il va forcément se passer quelque chose qui vous dispensera de partir. »

Là encore, qui essayait-on de convaincre ? Merlin laissa donc le Prince à sa solitude surveillée. Quelque chose allait arriver. Vraiment ? Une peur sourde lui saisissait les entrailles tandis qu'il revenait à son foyer.

Quand il en ouvrit la porte, la pièce était vide, Gaïus absent. Pourtant, après quelques pas dans la grande salle encombrée par la table où gisait les restes du repas de la vieille, la bibliothèque et les livres épars et par toute une collection de fioles, Merlin se sentit épié. Instinctivement, il leva la main et commença à murmurer un enchantement lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien l'interrompit : « Holà Merlin, arrête ça, veux-tu ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver transformé en cochon ! »

Entendre là, à Camelot, cette voix, lui sembla si improbable qu'il fallu à Merlin quelques fragments de secondes pour en saisir le sens.

« Lancelot ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Et derrière ce vieux drap en plus ?

Lancelot se débarrassa de l'étoffe à l'hygiène discutable et ils se serrèrent la main..

- J'ai appris que le roi de Cavenhorst soupçonnait Arthur d'avoir tuer son père. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez avoir besoin de mon aide même si je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici.

- Les nouvelles vont vite ...

- Les rumeurs de guerre vont toujours vite, souligna Lancelot fataliste.

- En tous cas, et le ton chaleureux de Merlin ne pouvait tromper, je suis heureux de te voir. Je ne sais comment on peut aider Arthur, il faudra peut-être monter une expédition pour le sortir de là.

- Pas sans moi ! » fit quelqu'un derrière eux.

Le ton de cette voix n'admettait aucune réplique. Comment Merlin avait-il pu oublier de fermer cette porte ? Il considéra brièvement Guenièvre puis Lancelot et se promit de ne pas mettre le prince au courant de la venue du jeune homme. Il ferma la porte. Revenant à Guenièvre, il s'apprêta à lui détailler tous les risques qu'elle encourrait. Il s'arrêta net, Lancelot s'était déjà lancé dans un discours circonstancié et plus elle l'écoutait et plus elle se raffermissait dans sa position.

Finalement Merlin s'avisa de demander à la jeune fille la raison de sa venue. Elle fit une moue et se rappela d'un énième ordre absurde d'Arthur et de sa volonté impérative qu'il soit exécuté par Merlin. Et comme aucune bonne idée n'était venue au trio pour sauver Camelot et qu'il n'était pas sage de faire attendre un Arthur déchaîné, on décida de reporter la suite des événements. Lancelot fut confiné dans la chambre de Merlin avec la recommandation bien inutile, Lancelot et la magie n'ayant pas d'affinités particulières, de ne toucher à rien. Merlin et Guenièvre se séparèrent alors sur le pas de la porte et reprirent, à cadence forcée, le travail qu'ils avaient interrompu.

Au soir, lorsque l'imagination d'Arthur se trouva totalement épuisée et après que Guenièvre ait envoyé Gaïus auprès de Dame Morgane ébranlée par les événements récent, tous se retrouvèrent chez Merlin. Là ils s'accordèrent pour juger inutile une intervention précipitée. Il restait à savoir ce que ferait Lancelot en attendant. La présence d'un mercenaire dans le château-même pouvait poser problème. Guenièvre proposa donc qu'il soit hébergé chez elle et, avant qu'il ne puisse protester, fit remarquer que son service auprès de Dame Morgane et du Roi Leordeen ne lui permettrait certainement pas de rentrer chez elle avant quelques jours. On organisa donc le transfert de Lancelot.

La jeune femme subtilisa un uniforme de chevalier de Cavenhorst destiné au lavage et tandis que Lancelot le revêtait, elle ouvrit la voie jusqu'à chez elle. Il était entendu que si le nombre de patrouilles étaient trop importantes, elle reviendrait et tous trois prendraient un autre chemin. Merlin attendit de longues minutes puis, escorté d'un chevalier de Cavenhorst, emprunta le même chemin qu'elle.

La nuit était particulièrement sombre, la Lune cachée derrière les nuages et la distance courte, le trajet se présentait sans incident. A quelques rues de leur destination, Lancelot attira l'attention de Merlin sur un groupe d'hommes à l'aspect inquiétant qui paraissaient se diriger dans la même direction qu'eux : vêtus de noir, ils s'efforçaient de se mouvoir en silence mais surtout ils évitaient soigneusement de se regarder les uns les autres. Un rayon de Lune parvint à percer précisément à ce moment là, permettant à Merlin de distinguer le visage du chevalier Leon parmi les conspirationnistes. Laissant Lancelot au fond de la ruelle, il interpella le chevalier qui le gratifia d'un sourire étrange comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait se réjouir ou non de le voir.

« Nous venons arrêter Guenièvre, dit-il finalement, soulagé. Le Roi la soupçonne d'être à l'origine de l'attaque qui a visé Dame Morgane et par conséquent d'être à l'origine des malheurs du Prince Arthur.

Merlin prit quelques instant pour considérer la situation. Lancelot était toujours au fond de la ruelle, trop loin pour avoir pu entendre ce que le chevalier venait de lâcher si bas. Le délai fixé par Cavenhorst allait expirer dans quelques heures et il était évident que, malgré le fait que Guenièvre ait été blanchie une première fois des accusations de sorcelleries, le roi Uther ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il sut ce qu'il avait à faire et, pour la première fois depuis 3 jours, il se surprit à respirer profondément. Arthur avait-il déteint sur lui à ce point qu'il ne trouve l'apaisement que dans l'action ? Il ne s'attarda guère sur cette pensée.

- Donnez-moi une heure et elle se rendra d'elle-même. Je vous le promets. »

Leon le contempla un long moment partagé entre son devoir et sa conscience. Il lui fit finalement réitérer sa promesse et se retira.

Merlin ne soucia pas d'attendre Lancelot et entra directement chez Guenièvre espérant qu'elle n'ait rien entendu de la conversation. Celle-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement comme s'ils s'étaient quittés depuis bien plus longtemps que les quelques minutes qui s'étaient écoulées et Merlin la rassura sur le retard de Lancelot. Comme le temps était froid, il lui proposa de faire un thé pour qu'ils puissent se réchauffer et tandis qu'elle le préparait, Merlin murmura quelques paroles d'une voix assurée. Guenièvre s'écroula à l'instant même où Lancelot franchit l'entrée. Lorsqu'il tira l'épée qu'il avait gardé grâce à son déguisement, Merlin lui rappela pourquoi il n'allait pas faire cela. Lancelot s'avança d'un pas et le regard noir qu'il lui porta fit comprendre à Merlin que, contrairement à toute vraisemblance, il avait bel et bien entendu la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le chevalier Leon.

« On peut la sauver. Lancelot, on peut la sauver mais nous n'avons qu'une heure.

Lancelot rangea son arme.

- Quel est ton plan ?

Merlin le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'apprêta à jouer l'un des rôles les plus difficiles qu'il avait eu à endosser jusqu'alors car la réalité était qu'il n'avait pas de plan, ou du moins pas de plan qui permette à tous de se sortir sans dommage de cet imbroglio. Il prit une inspiration et se félicita de son apprentissage récent de l'art du mensonge qu'il avait peaufiné auprès d'Arthur :

- Il me faut deux choses : un artefact qui se trouve dans les coffres du Roi et de quoi faire une potion.

- Je m'occupe de l'artefact, décida Lancelot. Décris-le moi et fais ta potion. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, brodant sur ses souvenirs des bibelots poussiéreux de la salle des trésors, Merlin ressentit la forte culpabilité d'envoyer Lancelot chercher un objet inutile dans un endroit aussi dangereux, mais si celui-ci avait connu l'intégralité de son plan, il ne l'aurait pas aidé. Il fallait susciter un espoir et cet artefact le serait.

Quand Lancelot fut parti, les dés étaient jetés. Merlin installa Guenièvre confortablement sur son lit et tira les rideaux pour la dissimuler. Puis, refaisant le chemin en sens inverse, il alla chez Gaïus qui dormait déjà. Subtiliser les quelques fioles et le cristal dont il avait besoin était une chose aisée et, dès son retour chez Guenièvre, il prépara sa potion et enchanta la pierre. Une fois finie, il attendit. De longues minutes. Enfin Lancelot arriva, dans les temps, avec l'amulette. Merlin l'empocha, ne posant aucune question sur la façon dont il avait réussi ce tour de force et celui-ci, tout tourné vers l'objectif de sauver Guenièvre, ne donna pas plus de précisions.

Arriva enfin le moment où Merlin dû exposer son plan. Lancelot refusa net la première partie et manqua de s'étrangler à la seconde.

« Pour innocenter Guenièvre, il nous faut un magicien qui puisse passer pour coupable : nous allons donc le leur donner.

Il fit une pause inutile, Lancelot avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir.

- Ensuite je me débrouillerai pour trouver qui est le véritable coupable à l'aide de cette amulette et je te transmettrai son nom pour que tu l'arrêtes.

La dernière fois que Merlin avait menti de la sorte, c'était à propos de la mère d'Arthur. Et Lancelot, pas plus que le prince la fois précédente, ne s'en douta.

- C'est une idée totalement stupide, s'écria-t-il. Une fois que tu te seras découvert, et même si tu t'en sors, il n'y aura plus de marche arrière possible, plus de retour à Camelot. Tu comprends cela ?

- As-tu une autre solution ? Nous ne pouvons livrer ni Guenièvre ni Arthur.

Il vit une ombre inquiétante passer devant les yeux de Lancelot alors qu'il considérait cette dernière idée.

- Crois-tu que je n'ai pas réfléchi à toutes les possibilités ? Crois-tu réellement que ce plan me satisfait ? »

A mesure que Merlin parlait, sa voix s'échauffait comme il prenait la pleine mesure de ce qu'il était en train de dire et de la cascade de répercussion que sa décision, si ferme soit-elle, allait avoir, depuis la plus insignifiante, ne plus pouvoir se promener dans les bois derrière les hauts remparts, aux plus graves ne plus revoir ni Gaïus ni Arthur ni même sa mère. Et il comprit également que, pour se maintenir dans cette résolution, il devrait mettre son idée à exécution sans même pouvoir leur dire adieu. Il se demanda brièvement qu'elle était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa mère et les dernières paroles qu'il avait pu échanger avec Gaïus et Arthur. Surtout, il su que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait enfin connaître la réaction d'Arthur. Sa trahison ne plaiderait pas en sa faveur et il allait certainement perdre quelqu'un dont l'opinion lui importait. Mais les minutes étaient précieuses et il ne pouvait pas les gaspiller.

Pour détourner ses pensées de ces tristes présages, il se concentra sur la deuxième phase de son plan. L'expédient fut efficace. S'efforçant de conserver son sérieux, il continua :

« Il faut que tu restes ici pour veiller sur Arthur. Et comme tu n'es pas le bienvenu à Camelot, cette potion te permettra de dissimuler ton apparence en empruntant celle de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le visage de Merlin le trahit avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot. Lancelot jeta un regard sur Guenièvre puis sur la robe que Merlin avait préparé, se retourna incrédule vers celui-ci, comprit et s'apprêta à sortir de la maison bien résolu à ne pas y revenir. « Elle mourra si tu ne m'aides pas, fit remarquer Merlin. Si les choses tournent mal, ils ne la prendront pas, elle. L'heure tourne. » Lancelot revint, résigné : « Tu n'as vraiment pas d'autre solution ? » Voyant Merlin nier d'un mouvement de tête, il ajouta : »Comment va-t-on procéder ? ». Réprimant un fou rire, Merlin continua son exposé à la fin duquel Lancelot consentit à avaler la potion qui n'avait pas jusqu'au vice d'être imbuvable.

Pour avoir suivi, sur ordres, le Roi Leordeen durant ces trois derniers jours, Merlin avait une assez bonne idée de ses habitudes et de la façon dont il pourrait lui tendre une embuscade. De retour au château, il se positionna donc contre un pilier dans un couloir étroit que le Roi empruntait régulièrement pour aller depuis ses appartements jusqu'à la salle des Preuses où il avait établit son commandement. Le passage était régulièrement fouillé mais nul ne pouvait soupçonner Merlin et de fait nul ne le soupçonna. Lorsque le Roi arriva, il était encadré vingt pas devant et vingt derrière par deux soldats en arme. Lui-même semblait assez peu attentif aux alentours et plongé dans la même méditation que Merlin lui avait vu depuis qu'il était arrivé, une mélancolie que seule ses responsabilités empêchaient de le submerger totalement. Merlin laissa passer les deux premiers hommes, le dos au mur, comme s'il reprenait son souffle après une rude journée au service d'Arthur (et la vérité est qu'elle l'avait réellement été). Il ferma les yeux à peine quelques instants et prit son destin en main.

D'un mouvement d'épaule, il se dégagea du contact de la pierre froide et fit face au jeune roi. Machinalement, son esprit souhaitant certainement reporter le moment fatidique, il détailla la tenue noire et pesante de l'homme qui le dévisageait. Il enregistra ses gants en cuir, le fourreau qui battait sur ses cuisses, la broche qui maintenait son pardessus … La broche, c'était là qu'il lui fallait frapper. Le temps se contracta aussi violemment qu'il s'était distendu. Merlin leva le bras, récita son incantation et frappa. De sa précision dépendait le franchissement ou non de l'étroite ligne entre la provocation et le régicide. Le sort toucha, presque par miracle, l'amulette et rebondit pour frapper un mur. Les épaules de Merlin se détendirent tandis qu'il était plaqué au sol par les gardes du Roi. La partie la plus difficile de son plan était derrière lui, il fallait maintenant avancer.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent un chaos indescriptible. Les bruits de pas précipités des chevaliers se mêlèrent bientôt au tocsin. Merlin se sentit emporté par le flot, étranger aux événements, détaché de son propre corps. Il fut fouillé, ses mains attachées, et une foule commença à s'attrouper dans la salle du conseil où il avait été emmené. Au fond de la salle, il croisa le regard du chevalier Leon qui se tenait tout à côté de Guenièvre dont l'air passablement emprunté fit naître un sourire sur son visage, immédiatement sanctionné par un regard noir de la jeune fille. Il sentit un regard insistant peser sur lui, tournant légèrement la tête, il aperçu son tuteur. Gaïus avait été tiré violemment de son lit et se tenait désormais à la droite du Roi Uther, l'air plus sombre encore que s'il était lui-même l'accusé. Merlin fut replongé brutalement dans la réalité, dans une réalité où ses actions avaient potentiellement des conséquences sur les autres et pas uniquement celles qu'ils avaient envisagées pour lui-même. Il espéra profondément que, contre tout ce qu'il savait de lui, Gaïus l'abandonne. Dans le brouhaha et le désordre qui régnait encore, il vit Guenièvre s'approcher du vieil homme et parvenir à l'entrainer hors de la salle. Il se détendit alors, rassuré, et se remit à son étrange contemplation de la foule. Et s'il chercha rapidement des yeux Arthur, il ne le trouva pas, certainement ne l'avait-on pas encore prévenu. Il s'en trouva soulagé.

Le roi Leordeen entra, une escorte autour de lui, fendant la foule. Un cheval cuirassé sur le champ de bataille. Ses grandes foulées trahissaient son énervement. L'adrénaline, consécutive à l'attentat dont il avait été victime, parcourait encore tout son corps. L'assemblée retint son souffle, mais le fil ténu entre la diplomatie et la guerre ne devait pas être rompu ce jour là. L'échec de l'attentat paradoxalement permettait de chasser ce spectre. De l'arrestation de Guenièvre, il ne fut plus question. Merlin seul mobilisait l'attention et la raison d'Etat fut ce qui lui permit d'échapper à la fureur du Roi Uther. Que le serviteur de son propre fils soit un sorcier et qu'il ait pu tout ce temps échapper à la justice de Camelot était un affront à son pouvoir. Et même la promesse du châtiment horrible qui l'attendait à Cavenhorst ne suffisait pas à apaiser sa rage. Les deux rois se jaugèrent du regard puis, résigné, Camelot livra solennellement Merlin à Cavenhorst.

Le Roi Leordeen ne se contenta pas d'exiger que lui soit remit l'homme qui avait tenté de l'assassiner, il demanda qu'Arthur restât sous la garde de ses propres chevaliers tant que toute la vérité n'aurait pas été établie. Uther manqua de s'étrangler mais considérant les événements récents, il ne pouvait faire autrement que s'incliner. Arthur resterait donc à la merci de Cavenhorst. Dès qu'il eut eu satisfaction sur l'ensemble de ses volontés, Leordeen abandonna la salle du Conseil, regagna ce qu'il convenait de nommer désormais ses propres quartiers et en moins d'une heure organisa son retour et le transfert du prisonnier. Merlin qui se tenait à ses côtés sous bonne garde ne pût qu'apprécier l'efficacité redoutable du jeune Roi surtout lorsque, l'instant plus tard, il se retrouva ficelé et emmailloté à l'arrière d'un cheval dans une position tout à fait inconfortable.

Il attendit quelques temps la tête en bas dans le froid crépusculaire. Son champs de vision restreint par sa position et les ombres de la nuit que ne dissipaient pas totalement les torches, fut soudain rempli par deux souliers ouvragés qu'il supposa appartenir à Dame Morgane. La voix qui s'éleva alors confirma son hypothèse. Permettez-moi de vous accompagner, faisait-elle, charmeuse. Dans le vacarme des chevaux et des hommes qui remplissaient la cour, Merlin dut se concentrer pour entendre la réponse de Leordeen. Nul doute que le Roi Uther se trouvait là, également, en haut de l'escalier d'honneur. Il n'en était pas question. Le voyage s'avèrerait dangereux et la situation ne s'y prêtait vraiment pas. Morgane insista étrangement et le roi Leordeen parut plus hésitant. Avant qu'il ne cède définitivement, la voix du roi Uther les rappela l'un et l'autre à l'ordre. Morgane insista encore et Leordeen pour conclure, promit solennellement qu'il l'inviterait en due forme sitôt la situation entre les deux royaumes apaisée. Cette promesse parut, à la déception de Merlin qui avait espéré plus d'intérêt pour son cas, lui suffire. Le convoi se mit donc en route.

Lancelot, sous les traits de Guenièvre, sentit sa poitrine se comprimer à ce départ. Il avait reconduit chez lui un Gaïus hagard dont la muette supplique faisait écho à ses propres craintes. Il ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment puissant de culpabilité, celui qu'il avait pu lire précisément dans l'abattement du vieil homme. Dans une sorte de refrain macabre, Lancelot se repassait les événements des dernières heures. Comment avait-il pu laisser Merlin se mettre dans une telle situation ? Le laisser porter seul ce fardeau et en assumer les risques ? Il aurait dû réfléchir davantage, trouver de quoi sauver et Guenièvre et Merlin. Se livrer lui-même. Il était persuadé que Camelot avait bien plus besoin de Merlin que de lui. Désormais les choses étaient faites et il ne pouvait y revenir. Il devait se contenter du plan. Il avait pris la place de Guenièvre au cas où les choses auraient mal tournées pour elle, et comme la magie de Merlin était particulièrement efficace, celle-ci ne se réveillerait que dans la nuit du lendemain, au mieux. Dans l'intervalle c'est lui qui devait veiller sur le prince Arthur et attendre un message de Merlin qui se graverait sur un cristal qu'il lui avait confié. Cette attente là promettait d'être éprouvante. Cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'il portait la pierre à son regard. Il se décida à la fourrer dans la poche de sa robe et se contenta de faire glisser inconsciemment un doigt sur sa surface. Il se rassura un peu en pensant à cette étrange amulette que Merlin l'avait envoyé chercher. Quelle pouvoir renfermait-elle qui pourrait les sauver tous ?

Ne pouvant trouver le sommeil, il se mit à errer dans les couloirs du château qui bruissaient de conversations inhabituelles à cette heure tardive. Et, tout en cheminant loin des endroits où l'on aurait pu avoir besoin de Guenièvre, il se jura à lui-même d'aller chercher Merlin si sa situation se dégradait encore. Des chevaliers de Cavenhorst au pas de course le croisèrent soudain. Lancelot les suivit du regard quelques instants puis se décida, la curiosité le poussant, à leur emboiter le pas. Il comprit la situation ou plutôt il l'entendit, avant même de pouvoir la voir. Le prince Arthur, que sa journée passée à vociférer des ordres n'avait pas épuisé, sommait les chevaliers présents de lui fournir une explication. Le roi Uther se trouvait là également. Arthur vit au loin Guenièvre et se calma quelque peu. Lancelot s'approcha et tous en profitèrent pour s'enfuir à l'exception du garde de faction.

A son entrée dans la chambre, Arthur fit trois pas en avant. Instinctivement, Lancelot fit un pas en arrière. Arthur, confus, ne bougea plus. Également gêné, Lancelot se fendit d'une courbette pour se dérober à son regard. Il l'accompagna d'un : "Prince Arthur", et se surprit à chercher Guenièvre au son de sa voix. Il se morigéna intérieurement de son imprudence et s'efforça de redevenir attentif. Il releva la tête et fixa le Prince. Il se sentait détaillé des pieds à la tête et ne pouvait se méprendre sur l'ardeur qui transparaissait de cet inventaire car lui-même devait regarder Guenièvre de la sorte. Le Prince l'aimait et se savait aimé en retour. Lancelot garda juste assez d'emprise sur lui-même pour ne pas trahir l'horreur de la situation. En un instant, il su avoir perdu la seule chose au monde qui aurait pu le sauver et il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à Arthur. Il détailla l'homme devant lui, la force, le courage et les qualités d'un futur Roi. Arthur se méprit sur le sens de cet examen et le lui retourna. Lancelot cessa d'un coup : il lui sembla soudain que la passion du prince ne se limiterait pas à un simple regard. Il recula alors encore d'un pas, s'empêtrant dans sa robe. Il faillit tomber et dut se retenir au garde pour ne pas prendre le bras d'Arthur. Un silence tomba sur la pièce. Arthur était visiblement désorienté. Enfin, il finit par rompre ce silence qui les embarrassait tous deux.

« Mon père m'a dit que le coupable avait été arrêté.

- Vous a-t-il dit de qui il s'agissait ?

Lancelot eu la réponse qu'il redoutait.

- Oui … Merlin ! Cet incapable aurait essayé de tuer Leordeen, et par magie en plus. Merlin, sorcier ! Qui pourrait le croire ? Depuis tout le temps qu'il était près de moi, je l'aurais remarqué.

Il fallu quelques respirations à Lancelot avant de pouvoir acquiescer. Arthur, tout à sa colère, ne le remarqua pas.

- C'est stupide. Il est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans avoir peur. S'il était sorcier, il aurait un minimum confiance en lui. Je ne sais pas comment mon père a pu faire croire cela à Leordeen. Je le croyais plus intelligent. C'est de Merlin dont on parle. Un serviteur à peine passable. Il ne sait même pas faire une soupe mangeable, comment pourrait-il faire une potion magique ? Merlin …

Il tempêta encore quelques minutes. Guenièvre par sympathie, ouvrit la porte au garde qui s'esquiva. Elle reporta son attention sur Arthur.

Celui-ci faisait les cent pas dans la chambre selon un trajet qu'il avait longuement mûri au cours des derniers jours. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son armure et il se mit à machinalement à jouer avec sa dague. Il tenta de se remémorer les événements des mois passés, les incidents étranges, la tornade dans le village de Merlin … Se pouvait-il que ?

- De toute façon, Merlin n'est pas un sorcier.

Et cet arrêt était définitif.

- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda Lancelot, soucieux de changer de sujet.

- Récupérer mon serviteur et trouver le véritable assassin.

La menace contenue était d'autant plus redoutable qu'elle s'était faite à mi-voix pour ne pas être entendue du garde. Il s'anima encore davantage :

- Un prince ne peut pas avoir le ventre vide le matin et se promener toute la journée dans une armure rouillée. Je vais trouver cet avatar de chevalier et récupérer mon honneur.

- Et … comment allez-vous vous y prendre ?

Lancelot connaissait la réponse et elle ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

- Je vais me rendre à Cavenhorst et chercher sur place.

- Avec votre escorte, naturellement ?

Le regard d'Arthur était éloquent.

- Vous êtes conscient que l'on risque la guerre ?

Lancelot stoppa net la tirade qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, le visage d'Arthur montrait quelque chose proche de la haine. Si vous partez, ce ne sera pas seul », conclut-il à voix basse et inconsciemment il repris le ton que Guenièvre avait eu plutôt dans la journée.

Comme le Prince aquiesca, Lancelot se mit à envisager la suite des événements. Il allait partir, seul avec Arthur, pour une chevauchée de plusieurs jours sous les traits de Guenièvre. Ce qui sous-entendait plusieurs jours à le supporter lui et ses regards lubriques, à se faire servir comme une femme, à ne dégainer qu'en extrême urgence et surtout, c'était autant de nuits à passer en sa compagnie. C'en était trop. La sécurité de Guenièvre étant assuré, il précisa : « Lancelot est à Camelot, je tiens à ce qu'il vous accompagne ». Il ne pouvait feindre un ton amoureux, sa nature n'était pas de tromper, même s'il le regretta de suite. Et, bien qu'il ne vit sur le visage de Guenièvre aucune émotion particulière, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de demander : « Et où est-il exactement à Camelot ? - Chez moi. - Allons le chercher, il m'accompagnera et vous resterez ici ». La réponse fut presque aussi sèche que la question et malgré la faible lueur que jetait les bougies à travers la pièce, Lancelot put voir distinctement les traits de la jalousie modifier fugacement le visage du Prince.

Encore fallait-il sortir. Chacun chercha un plan permettant à Arthur de s'enfuir sans que Guenièvre ne soit accusée de l'avoir aidée. Lancelot se demanda ce que Merlin ferait en pareil cas et, bien que la vengeance ne fasse pas partie de son caractère, il faut croire que ces quelques heures l'avaient singulièrement infléchi. Par signe, il expliqua son plan à son comparse qui fit montre du même enthousiasme que lui-même quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se dirigea derrière le paravent, ôta sa robe et avec un enthousiasme qui aurait dû sembler suspect, revêtit des vêtements d'homme. Dans le même temps Arthur passa sa robe pestant contre une idée qui aurait dû provenir de Merlin et non d'une jeune fille sensée (et encore moins d'un aspirant chevalier). Une fois assuré qu'elle était prête, et avant qu'elle ne puisse rire aux éclats et compromettre leur couverture, il attira le garde et Guenièvre l'assomma avec un épais traité de politique que Merlin avait dû apporter deux jours plus tôt. Lancelot doutait qu'Arthur en ait lu la moindre ligne. Arthur s'élança hors de la chambre tandis que Guenièvre simula un évanouissement.

Lorsque Lancelot jugea qu'Arthur avait pris suffisamment d'avance, il se leva et appela la garde pour leur expliquer qu'Arthur l'avait assommée et pris ses habits. Morgane en fut scandalisée. Guenièvre en profita pour demander à rentrer chez elle se reposer et espéra qu'Arthur n'ait pas l'indécence d'ouvrir en son absence. Lancelot allongea le pas à la pensée d'un Arthur découvrant Guenièvre allongée sur son lit et lui-même en Guenièvre. Il fallait absolument prévenir cela. Arthur n'était pas encore arrivé. Il put donc à loisir défaire le sort de Merlin comme celui-ci lui avait montré et laisser un mot à Guenièvre lui expliquant qu'il partait avec Arthur. Redevenu Lancelot, il sortit.

Arthur l'attendait là devant l'entrée. Lancelot lui tendit des vêtements et il se changea rapidement. Le prince ne revit pas Guenièvre mais ne fit aucun commentaire, sûrement respectait-il la présence d'un autre homme à ses côtés. Il dirigea dès lors toutes ses pensées vers Merlin. Il leur fallut des trésors de précaution pour réussir à sortir de la ville avec des chevaux sans se faire repérer par les nombreuses patrouilles qui s'étaient déployées depuis quelques jours. Les sabots des chevaux avaient été assourdis en les enveloppant de tissus et de longues pèlerines noires cachaient leur robe. Une fois la porte franchie, ils partirent, sans échanger un mot, à bride abattue en direction de Cavenhorst.


	3. A Cavenhorst - Confrontations

Jamais journées ne s'étaient déroulées plus lentement pour Merlin que lors du voyage vers Cavenhorst. Il avait ressenti chaque pierre qui s'était dressée sur leur chemin, enduré la morsure du froid et les regards de haine des soldats, si bien qu'une fois dans le cachot sombre et moisi, il se sentit soulagé. Quelque soit l'issue de cet emprisonnement, il serait serein. Il s'assit dans le fond de sa cellule dos au mur, s'emmitoufla autant que possible dans son manteau et attendit.

De longues heures s'écoulèrent dans un silence terrifiant mais la fatigue de Merlin l'emporta. Il était encore endormi quand le Roi Leordeen entra avec sa cour. Merlin fut réveillé en sursaut à coups de lance. Il se plaignit des mauvais traitement d'Arthur avant de reprendre brusquement conscience de la situation. Il se remit sur ses pieds et s'approcha pour discerner le roi à travers la grille et les ténèbres. A la lueur des torches, il le vit l'ombre du roi se dresser impressionnante au milieu de sa cour. Une voix sombre et métallique d'un garde se répercuta sur les parois de la prison : « Le sieur Merlin est accusé formellement d'avoir attenté par magie à la vie de notre Roi et d'avoir, par les armes, fait passer de vie à trépas notre feu Roi Denehr. En vertu de la réglementation sur l'usage de la magie en vigueur à Cavenhorst, le dit Merlin sera passé à la question ordinaire, entendu par le Conseil des Hauts Sages, passé à la question extraordinaire et sa sentence sera prise par le Tribunal de sa Majesté. La peine sera appliquée au plus tard demain au zénith. » Et, avant même que le prisonnier puisse articuler une parole, toute la compagnie, sur un signe discret du héraut, sortit rejoindre l'air libre. Il ne resta plus que le roi Leordeen et l'un de ses gardes dans l'étroit réduit.

« Est-ce Arthur qui t'as demandé de me tuer ? demanda-t-il un peu trop rapidement

Merlin se rassit puis répondit :

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Un sourire vint sur les lèvres du jeune roi qui disparut aussitôt.

- Que comptais-tu obtenir par ma mort ? Un trône pour Arthur ? Une guerre civile ?

- L'innocence d'Arthur. Et vous n'êtes pas mort.

Il y eu un silence.

- C'est un jeu dangereux auquel vous jouez. Par ailleurs, la magie est prohibée à Camelot.

Merlin nota l'admiration dans l'utilisation de ce vouvoiement et il sut que sa cause n'était plus totalement désespérée. Il tenta de reprendre l'avantage.

- Je trouverai la preuve qu'Arthur n'est pour rien dans l'assassinat du Roi Denerh.

- Et pour me le prouver, tu as essayé de m'assassiner à ton tour, conclut Leordeen sarcastique. Peu importe, à Cavenhorst, tous les sorciers me doivent allégeance et à la première heure demain ils sauront et tu ne pourras me mentir.

De la sortie du Roi, Merlin ne retint que quelques mots.

- Tous les sorciers vous doivent allégeance ? répéta-t-il.

Le roi devait être d'humeur conciliante car, plutôt que de continuer dans son premier mouvement et de quitter la pièce, il daigna donner des explications complémentaires.

- A Cavenhorst, chaque personne qui se découvre sorcier doit, sous peine de mort, se déclarer auprès du Haut Conseil et jurer allégeance. Le Haut Conseil détermine alors les fonctions que le sorcier peut occuper et le type de sorts qu'il peut utiliser. Enfin il juge les cas d'infractions. La magie est interdite en dehors de ces utilisations et ne peut être utilisée que sur mon ordre et nous nous assurons également de la loyauté de nos magiciens … par tous les moyens. Moyennant quoi, ce système nous assure contre les ennemis de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. En d'autres temps, Camelot a su valoriser nos méthodes. Aussi, je regrette qu'Arthur ait si mal placé sa confiance.

- Arthur est innocent.

- Je le souhaite » conclut Leordeen qui déjà disparaissait dans l'étroit boyau menant vers la surface.

Dans le froid et l'humidité du cachot, Merlin prit conscience que cette journée pourrait être la dernière. Il le savait certes depuis qu'il avait formé son plan mais en vérité jamais la matérialisation de sa propre mort n'avait trouvé un réel écho dans ses pensées. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur cette idée et médita sur les options qui s'offraient à lui : la mort bien sûr, mais également quelques coups d'éclats magiques qui seraient rapidement balayés par les membres de ce Conseil. Il repensa aussi aux mots du héraut : passé à la question ordinaire et extraordinaire. Aurait-il le courage suffisant pour l'endurer ? Un long frisson parcouru son échine. Il aurait à l'endurer, pour Camelot, pour tous les préserver d'une guerre absurde.

Tout en imaginant quelque scènes rocambolesques pour échapper à ce douloureux destin, il tira de sa chaussure l'artefact que Lancelot avait été voler pour lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de son utilité ni de la signification des runes sur son pourtour. L'objet était constitué d'une sorte de tube en or gravé auquel avaient été rattachées des pendeloques serties de grenats et autres inclusions formant les inscriptions. Le tout n'excédait pas la taille de son petit doigt mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de souffrir le martyr quand il avait dû marcher. Il ne s'expliquait même pas pourquoi il l'avait emporté.

Un bruit le sortit de sa contemplation. Une voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Celle d'Arthur. Que faisait-il ici et comment avait-il échappé à la sagacité des gardes ? Il se précipita aux barreaux de sa cellule. C'était bien lui.

« Viens Merlin, partons.

Le ton était définitif.

Merlin ne s'autorisa qu'une fraction de seconde d'espoir puis répondit :

- Non. Si je pars, ce sera la guerre.

- Alors ce sera la guerre ...Sauf si nous tuons Leordeen.

La menace du prince résonna dans le cachot et se propagea le long du couloir. Aucun garde ne se semblait se trouver là, si loin sous terre.

Merlin resta sans voix. Il avait pu mesurer lui-même la loyauté qui avait uni Arthur et Leordeen et il ne comprenait pas comment une telle proposition avait pu germer dans son esprit. Il ne s'estimait pas assez important aux yeux d'Arthur pour engendrer cette réaction. Il considéra un instant les ambitions d'Arthur et se demanda s'il n'était pas passé à côté d'un trait de caractère majeur de son maître.

- Et comment réussir cet exploit ? demanda-t-il enfin sarcastique.

- La magie. Ta magie.

Il savait. Arthur savait. Mais évidemment qu'il savait puisque Merlin avait pratiqué la magie devant plusieurs témoins. Cependant cette révélation le prit aux tripes, son ventre sembla vouloir se digérer sous l'action de sa propre bile, ses mains tremblèrent, ses joues rosirent et palirent successivement, ses dents commencèrent à s'entrechoquer avant qu'il ne les serre résolument pour ne pas paraître à ce point bouleversé. Il avait redouté tant de fois cet instant, tant de fois imaginé toutes les réactions possibles et pourtant le visage d'Arthur restait indéchiffrable. Ou plutôt, inexpressif.

Arthur reprit :

- Je compte sur toi. Je sais pourquoi, jusqu'à présent, tu as caché ces pratiques mais, si je deviens Roi de Cavenhorst, cela n'aura plus d'importance. Tu sauras exactement quoi faire.

Cette conversation était décidément étrange. L'acceptation d'Arthur de sa magie sembla soudain bien trop facile à Merlin. Puis, en y réfléchissant, il reformula ce qui n'avait pas été dit : Arthur comptait sur lui pour porter le poids du régicide. Il regarda ses mains, mesurant l'ampleur de la tâche et sentant peser le regard du Prince, put discerner sa haine, sa haine de ce qu'il était et sa volonté de le briser tout en assurant ses intérêts. Merlin avait là sa réponse.

- M'aideras-tu Merlin ? insista Arthur comme ce dernier ne répondait pas.

- Non.

Et il replongea ses mains dans ses poches.

- Tu as déjà tenté une fois de l'éliminer une fois. Quelque différence fais-tu ? Est-ce parce que c'est moi qui te le demande ? Je t'offre une occasion de te racheter. Saisis-la.

- De me racheter de quoi au juste ? s'énerva le sorcier. D'être en prison ou de vous avoir cacher que j'étais sorcier ?

Ou simplement d'être un sorcier. Aucun d'eux ne prononça ces mots là mais ils flottèrent entre eux. Merlin eut la désagréable impression de les entendre en écho dans toute la pièce. Sa main serrée se mit à le brûler.

- Ma solution est la plus simple, Arthur, reprit Merlin d'une voix douce. Contentez-vous en et repartez à Camelot. »

Ils se confrontèrent quelques instants puis Arthur s'en retourna. Le transfert. L'allée de hêtres. Là encore, les mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit Merlin sans qu'ils furent même énoncés. Et déjà Arthur avait disparu.

Alors seulement, Merlin s'autorisa à s'affaisser de tout son long contre la paroi froide et à laisser échapper les sanglots qu'il avait réfrénés. L'inflexibilité d'Arthur, sans le surprendre totalement, l'avait laissé brisé. Aux larmes succédèrent bientôt la colère : tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il allait faire, détruit par le besoin de vengeance d'Uther qu'il avait inculqué à son fils. Il poussa un long cri dans le silence mortifère du cachot. Il ne se calma qu'après de longues et douloureuses minutes, s'efforçant tout d'abord de desserrer un à un les doigts qu'il lui meurtrissait convulsivement la chair.

Dans sa paume, il trouva l'artefact qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir saisi. Il avait viré en un rouge carmin. Il comprit qu'il avait dû déclencher la magie qu'il contenait mais ne savait pas comment. Et cela le plongea dans une profonde perplexité qui le détourna un moment de sa conversation avec Arthur. Il étudia plus précisément l'objet, se reprochant de n'avoir jamais pris le temps d'étudier sérieusement les runes. Il testa à voix basse plusieurs formules qui furent sans effet. Il tenta ensuite d'y insuffler sa magie. Se concentrant, une onde de magie partit de son corps pour se concentrer sur sa main, frappant l'artefact. La vague en retour qu'il déclencha s'accompagna d'un bruit terrible qui se répercuta sur les murs et fit vibrer l'ensemble des murs, le laissant étourdi sur le sol. Il laissa passer un long moment avant de retenter l'expérience. L'objet avait repris sa couleur d'origine. Cette fois, il prit son temps pour diffuser lentement sa magie jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts et l'artefact une nouvelle fois se teinta de carmin.

A mesure qu'il se concentrait sur l'équilibre subtil de ses pouvoirs, il put entendre ses propres pensées l'envelopper et se répéter en écho à l'infini. Plus les runes se nourrissaient de sa magie, plus il pouvait percevoir les pensées des êtres à proximité. D'être un sorcier. Ces mots là, il les avaient donc bien entendus et c'était effectivement ce qu'Arthur lui reprochait. La nausée le submergea à nouveau. Il souhaita ardemment ne plus jamais le revoir. Lui vint soudain la velléité de tout abandonner, de s'enfuir avant les tortures et le jugement, mais l'idée d'abandonner les gens qu'il aimait de Camelot le révulsa davantage. Il fallait prévenir une guerre, empêcher la mort du roi de Cavenhorst.

Le transfert, l'allée de hêtres ... Était-ce là qu'Arthur prévoyait d'assassiner Leordeen ? Il lui restait donc une dernière chose à faire. Ne doutant pas que Lancelot remplissait scrupuleusement son office auprès du prince, Merlin se mit en devoir de le prévenir. Il prononça quelques mots et bien plus loin sur le cristal s'inscrivirent successivement : "Arthur tuera Leordeen aux hêtres" et ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Rasséréné par la loyauté de Lancelot qui protégerait Camelot et le prince, même contre lui-même, Merlin ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir pour oublier ce qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Il sembla à Merlin qu'il n'avait fermé les yeux que depuis quelques minutes, lorsque des bruits de pas le tirèrent de son sommeil. L'obscurité du cachot, à peine illuminé de quelques torches, ne lui permettait pas de juger de l'écoulement du temps et il pouvait tout aussi bien être le matin.

"Merlin", chuchota une voix. Merlin se retourna et ne répondit pas. "Merlin !" répéta la voix. Cette fois-ci, il se leva, s'approcha de la grille et regretta immédiatement s'être levé : Arthur était revenu. Et, pour prévenir toute répétition de la conversation précédente et parce que cette vue là lui faisait mal, il s'assura de parler le premier. Son calme apparent ne pouvait masquer sa colère et sa rancœur.

« Je vous ai dit non une première fois, n'espérez pas que je change d'avis. Jamais, je ne deviendrai un assassin à votre solde. Je me désintéresse de votre sort, autant que vous vous désintéressez du mien, mais vous serez maudit si vous provoquez la ruine de Camelot. Et maintenant, partez. Partez ! Il n'y a rien pour vous ici. »

Merlin se rallongea face au mur laissant un Arthur estomaqué qui, pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, avait perdu l'usage de la parole. Et, puisqu'il ne trouva rien à dire, il repartit sans un mot.

Le prince Arthur et Lancelot avaient établi leur campement dans une grotte creusée dans un affleurement au bord du fleuve. L'endroit était humide mais présentait l'avantage d'effacer leurs traces à intervalles réguliers. De plus l'entrée était cachée derrière un bosquet, garantissant leur sécurité. Cette nuit là, après qu'Arthur ait exploré les cachots du château de Cavenhorst, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la lisière du bois où attendait Lancelot et avaient chevauché en silence jusqu'à leur repaire. Une fois le feu ranimé et leurs vêtements mis à sécher, Lancelot, anxieux, s'enquit du résultat de leur entreprise :

« Mes plans étaient-ils exactes ? Avez-vous vu Merlin ?

- Tes plans étaient exactes, ton passé de mercenaire et ta mémoire nous ont bien aidés.

- Visiter les geôles de Cavenhorst n'a pas été mon moment préféré, fit-il remarquer. Et évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard du Prince, il ajouta : Comment va Merlin ?

- C'est là que l'histoire devient étrange...

Arthur ménagea un petit effet pour son auditoire puis reprit :

- Quand je suis arrivé, il a refusé de me parler. Plus précisément il a dit que revenir le voir ne servirait à rien et qu'il ne tuerait pas Leordeen, quand bien même il le pourrait. Merlin, tuer Leordeen … Enfin l'important c'est le fait qu'il croit que je sois revenu. Donc quelqu'un était déjà venu à ma place pour lui donner cet ordre. Qu'il ne suivra pas. Merlin ne suit pas les ordres, même quand c'est moi qui lui demande. Quoique là en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de moi. Pas vraiment moi, mais moi quand même. Merlin n'a même pas repasser mes chemises avant-hier et ..

Lancelot se demanda si Arthur avait bien conscience de sa logorrhée et du fait qu'elle trahissait une inquiétude qui se nourrissait de chaque mot.

- Revenons sur cet homme, celui qui s'est fait passer pour vous. Pensez-vous que ce soit lui qui ait tué Denerh ?

- C'est plus que probable. Nous devons le retrouver, Lancelot.

- Mais comment ?

Les doigts de Lancelot effleurèrent le message qu'il avait pu lire et relire en l'absence d' s'expliquait à présent. Ils allaient le retrouver et libérer Merlin. Il s'en fit la promesse.

- Merlin a dit que j'allais provoquer la ruine de Camelot. Je vais surement tenter de tuer Leordeen. Si seulement nous savions où.

- Vous ne pouvez pas attaquer au palais puisque vous êtes sensé être dans votre chambre à Camelot.

Arthur esquissa un sourire

Lancelot reprit :

- Donc ce sera nécessairement à l'extérieur. Merlin va être jugé. Par des magiciens (Arthur fit une moue). Ils le mèneront au Conseil des Hauts Sages. C'est là qu'il va frapper.

- Là ?

- La procession suit une allée plantée de hêtres depuis le château jusqu'au Conseil. C'est le seul lieu possible pour une embuscade.

- Fais-moi penser à envoyer plus souvent des chevaliers en reconnaissance au-delà de nos frontières. Bien, allons-y. Nous allons attraper cet homme et lui faire regretter de s'être fait passer pour moi. Deux fois. »

Cette fois, ce fut à Lancelot de sourire. Les deux hommes trouvaient un profond réconfort à l'idée que bientôt, ils pourraient passer à l'action. Ils se jurèrent mutuellement de sauver Merlin et se mirent en mouvement.

Ils avaient peu voir pas dormi mais l'adrénaline leur tenait lieu de repos. Ils se remirent en route tous deux, Lancelot ouvrait la marche par sa connaissance des lieux et bientôt ils aperçurent la longue voie sablée recouvert du rouge sang des feuilles mortes sous les rayons du matin. L'endroit était désert, Leordeen n'était pas attendu avant de longues heures. Arthur et Lancelot tinrent conseil à voix basse tant le silence en ces lieux semblait parfait. Lancelot, que leur proie ne pouvait pas connaître, devait tenter de le repérer tandis qu'Arthur se cacherait soigneusement. Ce plan, si peu héroique soit-il, apparu comme le plus sage et le plus susceptible de surprendre l'adversaire. Lancelot partit donc. Le prince, seul avec son épée, était assis entre les branches d'un arbre, se faisant tout à fait l'effet d'être l'un de ses brigands qu'il avait pris en chasse quelques jours plus tôt. Là, il pu constater la course du Soleil, s'inquiétant davantage à mesure que l'allée s'embrasait sous ses feux.

La lumière d'un brasier, celui des torches que l'on amena près de son visage, réveilla Merlin aux premières lueurs d'un jour que les parois épaisses du cachot ne laissaient pas filtrer. Le roi Leordeen se tenait là, droit, enveloppé d'un long manteau bleu nuit et le regardait avec une expression proche de la pitié. "C'est l'heure" dit-il et Merlin se leva et soutint son regard. Le roi inclina imperceptiblement la tête comme pour le saluer et sortit, laissant la place à ses soldats. On passa les fers au prisonnier puis quatre d'entre-eux l'encadrèrent et un cinquième, dont l'uniforme était parcouru de fils d'argent, ferma la marche. Merlin sut d'instinct qu'il était un adepte de l'ancien culte et parmi les plus puissants. Une consigne, émanant nécessairement du Roi leur parvinrent : « Éliminez le au moindre signe suspect », de magie donc. La consigne était clair ; le prisonnier se tint coi.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la salle d'interrogatoire, le lieu de la question ordinaire. Merlin n'avait pas d'affinités particulières avec la souffrance, quand bien même il était le serviteur attitré du Prince Arthur et encore cela ne relevait pas de son fait. Cependant comme l'appréhension du mal rendait celui-ci plus insupportable, il s'efforça tout le long du trajet et une fois dans la salle, de ne pas imaginer ce qui allait advenir et de se concentrer sur la reconstitution du trajet qu'il empruntait habituellement à travers les bois de Camelot pour trouver les épices de Gaius. Le stratagème fut assez peu efficace mais il parvint malgré tout à conserver une apparence sereine. Il fut brutalement assis, sa tête renversée et maintenue et ses mains et son torse enserrés dans des étaux de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. La question lui fut posée : « As-tu tué le Roi Denehr ? Sur quel ordre ? Avec quels complices ? » et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre l'horrible rituel commença.

Un linge fut appliqué sur son visage puis lentement un homme commença à verser de l'eau. L'étouffement. La sensation de noyade. Reprendre son souffle par tous les moyens. L'impossibilité de bouger et cette eau qui s'écoulait toujours et encore, qui s'écoulait le long de son visage, de ses cheveux jusqu'au sol. Respirer. Lutter. Ne plus lutter. Une bouffée d'air s'insinua jusque dans ses bronches. « Ta réponse ? » aboya le bourreau. La voix haletante, entrecoupée de spasmes, Merlin répondit : »Je n'ai pas tué Denehr, je n'ai pas reçu d'ordres, je n'ai pas de complice ». Et de nouveau le linge, l'eau, l'asphyxie. Puis la question, la même réponse. La noyade. Les pensées de Merlin se révoltait à cette idée : on ne noyait pas les sorciers, on les brûlait et parfois même, on les étouffait avant, ce qui lui semblait préférable. De l'air. Besoin d'air. « Pas tué Denerh. Pas d'ordre. Pas de complice ». Plusieurs fois. Encore et encore. On resserra les étaux, lui meurtrissant les chairs. La souffrance était telle qu'il voulut crier mais ne réussit qu'à se noyer davantage. Il perdait pied. La rive s'éloignait. Au fond de l'eau était un royaume de ténèbres. Des algues, des poissons blafards, des épées rouillées, des cadavres de guerriers des guerres passés, le cadavre d'Arthur. Une respiration. Une deuxième. Le bourreau avait reposé la jarre et prit d'autres instruments. Lentement Merlin se prépara à ce qui allait suivre.

Le prince Arthur ne vit Lancelot qu'une fois que celui-ci fut sous son arbre : cet homme aurait fait décidément fait un excellent chevalier. Il le rejoignit et lui demanda le succès de son entreprise. Lancelot désigna un promontoire assez éloigné duquel il avait eu une vue plongeante sur l'ensemble de l'allée et d'où il avait pu repérer celui qu'ils recherchaient. Arthur savoura sa vengeance prochaine et tous deux se mirent en route, réalisant un long détour pour le rejoindre. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était tapi contre le sol dans les herbes, presque invisible, dans l'ombre d'un hêtre centenaire. Instinctivement Arthur se reconnu dans cet homme, dans cette silhouette et dans cette subtile façon de bouger même s'il s'efforçait d'être le plus immobile possible. Ce constat le révulsa. Il prit néanmoins sur lui pour ne pas lui planter immédiatement son épée dans le cœur. Il resta en retrait avec Lancelot, à un point d'où il pouvait embrasser d'un même regard l'homme qui usurpait son identité et l'allée par laquelle la procession devait arriver.

Bientôt des gens en armes de Cavenhorst se déployèrent dans la zone. L'homme sûr de sa cachette ne bougea pas. Arthur et Lancelot ne furent pas plus inquiets et continuèrent à surveiller l'usurpateur et le chemin. On entendit ensuite le bruit d'une troupe marchant au pas mêlé à celui de la calvacade. Le convoi arrivait. L'homme lentement commença à se redresser tandis que les deux guerriers de Camelot entamèrent leur progression. Tous sentaient que l'instant de vérité était proche.

Enfin ils purent voir les premiers chevaliers s'avancer. Le Roi Leordeen juché sur un cheval magnifique se trouvait au milieu de la troupe avec juste derrière lui une cage fermée de barreaux de fer au fond de laquelle gisait Merlin terrassé par le bourreau. D'autres chevaliers protégeaient la retraite éventuelle du Roi et les membres de la cour qui avaient souhaités être présents. Au cœur de la foule, se trouvaient quelques hommes revêtant une cape du bleu cobalt de Cavenhorst mêlée de fils d'argent. Chacun allait tantôt à pied tantôt à cheval à une allure plus rapide que celle imposée ordinairement pour les processions religieuses.

Lancelot, dès l'apparition de la troupe, avait saisi le bras du Prince. Il en ressentit le tremblement lorsque tous deux purent voir à encore une encablure la cage transportant leur ami. Le jeune magicien était assis le dos contre le métal, les mains et les jambes rendues libres, seule sa gorge avait été enserrée dans un étau de fer pour s'assurer qu'il ne puisse parler. La précaution de Lancelot s'avéra inutile : Arthur était fermement décidé à attendre que l'autre homme passe à l'action. Il fallait que Leordeen puisse voir de lui-même qu'on avait usurpé son identité. Ils s'avancèrent néanmoins, le plus silencieusement possible, à travers la végétation qui se clairsemait à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'allée. Tous trois convergèrent vers le convoi.

Le cheval de Leordeen était presque à la hauteur de l'homme quand celui-ci émergea soudain du fourré et se précipita sur lui. Arthur jaillit à sa suite, tentant de lui couper le chemin, Lancelot sur les talons. En voyant l'homme qui lui ressemblait exactement, le prince eut un temps d'arrêt qui failli être fatal à Leordeen : un poignard siffla. Un de chevalier de Cavenhorst se jeta en avant, offrant sa poitrine à la blessure de la lame. Le cheval de Leordeen se cabra. Un grand mouvement se fit dans la foule. Arthur avait rejoint son sosie et, tout en intimant à Lancelot l'ordre de se tenir en retrait, il tira son épée. La bataille s'engagea alors que le Roi tentait de se dégager de ce piège tout en tirant sur son cheval l'homme qui avait été blessé. Par un hasard mortel, les deux Arthur étaient habillés de la même façon, de cette tunique en lin et de ce pantalon en toile brune que le Prince affectionnait lorsqu'il ne revêtait pas son armure.

Faire marche arrière dans l'espace réduit de l'allée tenait de la gageure. Les dernières voitures du convoi se mirent péniblement en branle tandis que la menace pesant sur le Roi paraissait s'effacer devant le combat qui avait lieu. Le Roi se tint en retrait à plusieurs mètres du duel, incapable de discerner lequel des deux était celui qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. Leur habileté à l'épée était comparable : ce que l'un avait en technique, l'autre le compensait par l'agilité. Les bottes, les parades et les ripostes s'enchaînaient sans temps mort. Le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient résonnait, maintenant que toute la cour, et même les chevaux, s'était tus. Ce tumulte réveilla Merlin qui réunit ses dernières forces pour se dresser et observer le duel depuis sa cage. Malgré la situation précaire, voir deux Arthur le rassura. Il espéra stupidement que son maître, qui sortirait nécessairement vainqueur, ne soit pas celui qui l'avait rejeté. Cette vision paraissait également rassurer la troupe de Cavenhorst. Si quelqu'un s'était fait passer pour le Prince de Camelot, cela éloignait d'autant le spectre de la guerre

Seul Leordeen s'inquiétait. Il lui fallait aider Arthur, il lui fallait le reconnaître. Une pensée fugitive s'évapora au fond de sa mémoire, une chose dont il devait immédiatement se rappeler. Il tenta de faire abstraction du combat qui faisait rage et reprit le cheminement de son esprit pour que se solidifient ses souvenirs. Et il retrouva ce qu'il cherchait : « Sur le terrain de sang, l'homme au bras mort contemple son ombre et devient la vérité. » La prophétie de Dame Morgane se réalisait. Plus que le mordoré des feuilles qui teintaient,dans l'ombre des hêtres, le sol de sang, Leordeen rechercha attentivement celui des deux combattants dont le bras était mort. Il vit alors cette preuve d'amitié que portait l'un des deux au poignet, la marque de deuil du feu Roi Denerh et s'en voulu de ne l'avoir vu plus tôt. Connaissant le caractère ombrageux du Prince, il ne chercha pas à le soustraire à ce duel et se contenta de le désigner au capitaine des chevaliers près de lui. Savoir lequel était Arthur le calma.

La lame de l'usurpateur s'enroula autour de celle du prince qui se trouva désarmé. Sûr de son succès, l'assassin prit son temps pour s'assurer de porter un coup fatal, temps qu'Arthur mit a profit pour le déséquilibrer d'un vigoureux coup du plat du pied dans la cuisse. La botte manqua. Le capitaine saisit l'opportunité : il leva un bras et une dizaine d'arc se bandèrent, leurs flèches pointées vers l'homme à terre. C'est alors que Merlin, qui restait attentif malgré la douleur, ressentit la vague monter. Il tenta de hurler sans résultat mais l'artefact dans sa poche prit le relais dispersant ses pensées aux magiciens présents. Ceux de Cavenhorst furent ainsi prévenu du sort alors qu'eux même n'avaient pas encore perçu la menace, mais ce retard les empêcha de réagir suffisamment vite. La langue de feu explosa depuis l'avatar et se déploya. Arthur fut touché avant que les magiciens ne lancent leur propre sort, protégeant ainsi le convoi. Beaucoup de chevaliers furent également touchés. La magie de l'usurpateur était puissante, bien trop puissante : elle nécessitait des années de pratiques incompatibles avec un art de l'épée aussi avancé. Les chevaliers de Cavenhorst s'étaient resserrés autour de leur Roi, pour faire rempart de leur corps si la protection des magiciens se fissurait. Le capitaine ordonna la retraite, le délais avait été suffisant pour que tous puissent faire demi-tour.

Le Roi Leordeen hésita un instant voyant Arthur derrière lui, condamné à une mort certaine mais son devoir était avant tout de rester en vie et il esquissa un mouvement de recul. Un bras le happa manquant de le faire choir : de sa prison, Merlin lui intima par signe l'ordre de le laisser aller chercher Arthur. Leordeen hocha la tête et tout en chevauchant loin du brasier comme le reste du convoi, il lança quelques phrases à ses chevaliers. Un détachement parti en direction des sous-bois. Merlin, dans sa cage, vit avec horreur le convoi s'éloigner du Prince gisant.

Quelques minutes de chevauchée suffirent pour comprendre que la fuite était vaine. Le feu les rattrapait toujours. Les chevaliers de Cavenhorst revinrent rapidement vers leur Roi. Un homme se tenait en croupe sur le cheval de tête : Lancelot venait d'être arrêté. Leordeen avait bien repéré cet homme auprès d'Arthur et avait songé l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange. En réalité, Lancelot s'était laissé emmener. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Arthur lui-même, le souffle des flammes l'ayant propulsé loin du Prince, et il espérait que Merlin réussisse là où il avait, encore une fois lui semblait-il, échouer. On détacha donc Merlin et l'on plaça Lancelot à sa place dans la cage avec l'assurance qu'il serait exécuté si Merlin ne revenait pas. « Sauve ton maître maintenant, fit Leordeen. Mais cela ne t'absoudras pas pour autant ». On lui confia un cheval et il remonta le mur de flammes. Lorsque le cheval refusa d'avancer davantage, il continua à pied.

Face aux longues volutes d'un éclat sanglant inhabituel pour un feu, Merlin se demanda si, tout compte fait, il ne préférait pas l'eau, ou même une tornade. Puis il se demanda s'il serait vraiment à la hauteur. Enfin il vit Arthur gisant à terre et les magiciens de Cavenhorst qui ne parvenaient plus qu'à se protéger eux-même et à atténuer quelque peu la chaleur infernale du brasier. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit appel à sa nature profonde. Les flammes avaient leur vie propre, une vie dans un autre lieu et un autre temps que celui-ci et elles en avaient été arrachées puis soumises, contrôlées, asservies. Merlin, debout dans cet enfer intense qui lui léchait la peau, chercha la flamme primordiale et lui rendit sa liberté. Toutes les autres suivirent et se retournèrent sur celui qui les avait invoquées. Il tomba, la lutte était finie.

Pourtant au grondement de l'incendie ne succéda pas le silence de la forêt mais le fracas des armes. Merlin se retourna et put constater au loin qu'une bataille s'était engagée : les chevaliers de Cavenhorst étaient attaqués. Il confia Arthur et l'usurpateur au bon soin des mages et, réunissant ses dernières ressources, revint auprès de son cheval et galopa pour rejoindre le convoi. Comment une troupe d'une telle ampleur avait-elle pu se cacher dans ses fourrés sans attirer l'attention ? Au reste, il s'agissait d'une bande de brigands, certainement à la solde du magicien et non d'une armée de métier. Mais les chevaliers étaient clairement en sous effectif. Le roi Leordeen avait tiré son épée et l'ombre de la mort plana au-dessus de son bras. Il ne faisait qu'un avec sa monture parcourant l'étroite allée, abattant son arme et sa sentence. Mais même ainsi le combat s'avérait trop inégal et Merlin, épuisé de son effort précédent et encore faible de la torture, n'y pouvait rien changer. Il regardait hagard les hommes tomber près de lui, luttant seulement pour ne pas tomber de cheval. La bataille était perdue. Les chevaliers se regroupèrent autour de leur Roi et s'apprêtèrent à faire une dernière percée pour s'extraire de ce piège lorsqu'une rumeur leur parvint.

"Pour Cavenhorst !" Des cris, le martèlement des chevaux, de la poussière, de la fureur. Regardant par dessus la mêlée, Merlin vit au loin l'étendard au loup de Cavenhorst portée par une compagnie de chevaliers lancée au grand galop sur la voie dégagée. En quelques instants, la charge dispersa les brigands qu'elle n'avait pas terrassés. Leordeen mit pied à terre. D'une voix claire, il égrena :

« Libérez le prisonnier. Ré-enfermez le magicien. Vous, occupez-vous des blessés. Vous, assurez-vous que ces vermines ne s'enfuient pas. Capitaine, accompagnez-moi, nous allons chercher le Prince Arthur, les Mages et cet homme qui a voulu nous éparpiller en cendres. Execution ».

Et tous s'exécutèrent. Merlin fut poussé à reprendre la place de Lancelot dans la cage de fer, qu'il dû partager avec ceux des bandits qui n'étaient ni morts ni enfuis. Ses mains furent liées et l'horrible collier remit en place, malgré les imprécations de Lancelot tenu en respect par les archers royaux. Merlin se blottit dans un coin et s'effondra complétement, emmitouflé dans le manteau que son ami avait tout de même réussi à lui tendre. En accord avec les chevaliers de Cavenhorst, Lancelot se posta près de lui pour le défendre au cas où les brigands viendraient à s'approcher trop près. Courageux mais peu téméraires, ils reculèrent.


	4. A Cavenhorst - Le procès

Un campement se déploya rapidement pour soigner les chevaliers et courtisans blessés. Le Roi Leordeen revint, suivit d'Arthur qui gisait sur un brancard improvisé, des mages et de l'usurpateur qui disparaissait littéralement sous un amas de chaines. Les brûlures du prince avaient manifestement été réduites par magie mais par respect pour les lois en vigueur à Camelot, Leordeen donna ordre de passer sous silence cet incident. L'état du jeune Prince restait cependant préoccupant et les trois médecins présents s'affairèrent autour de lui négligeant les autres malades dont les blessures plus graves auraient dû nécessiter des soins immédiats. Un quatrième homme, la tête couverte, arborant les couleurs de Cavenhorst, était également penché au chevet du malade. Au soulagement de tous, Arthur finit par s'éveiller.

Le Roi donna encore quelques ordres et la scène changea : d'hospice de plein air, elle devint conseil de guerre. Une tente avait été dressée en hâte sous laquelle on avait apporté une table et deux fauteuils. Le Roi aida le prince à prendre place. Près de lui se tenaient Lancelot et Merlin toujours prisonnier à qui l'on avait retiré ses fers. Sous la bannière de Cavenhorst se trouvaient le commandant de la troupe dont l'intervention avait été décisive, le capitaine, ainsi que plusieurs autres chevaliers serrés, en rang. L'homme qui avait pris et qui conservait encore l'apparence d'Arthur, fut amené et mit à genoux à coups de lance. Leordeen daigna à peine lui jeter un regard alors qu'Arthur n'en pouvait détacher son regard.

« Procédons avec ordre et commençons par la fin si vous le voulez bien Arthur. Je vais tenter d'ignorer ce qu'implique votre présence à mes côtés. Tu n'as jamais su rester à l'écart du danger.

Arthur sourit franchement à l'abandon du protocole.

- Résous cette affaire comme il te plaira mais fais apporter de l'eau à mon serviteur, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il meurt ici.

Quelques murmures fusèrent contre cette faveur faite à un homme qui avait attenté à la vie de leur Roi. D'un léger mouvement de tête, Leordeen signifia que cette demande était acceptée et un serviteur émergea de la tente pour en revenir quelques instants plus tard avec le précieux breuvage.

- Bien commandant Tanhir, racontez-nous donc par quel miracle vous êtes arrivés ici à l'instant précis de l'attaque.

- Ma foi Sire, c'est un récit assez long et je vais faire mon possible pour vous le rendre agréable.

- Et clair, ajouta le Roi.

- Et synthétique, renchérit le Prince.

- Oui Messires, reprit le commandant. Comme vous nous l'aviez ordonné et comme vous le savez, sitôt le Prince entendu, nous sommes partis à la recherche de ces brigands dont il avait parlé. Une si grande troupe qui se dissout d'un coup, cela fait beaucoup d'hommes à la recherche de quelques écus et qui auraient pu faire des informateurs passables. Or, à l'exception d'un seul, il est vite apparu qu'aucun d'entre-eux ne se laissait séduire par notre offre, ce qui pour ce genre d'individus est assez étrange. L'homme qui avait accepté de parler se nommait Rôtir, comme le verbe, m'est avis qu'il a dû avoir une enfance difficile. (Un léger grognement s'échappa de la gorge du Prince qui aurait aimé en finir au plus vite. Il lança un coup d'œil à Merlin, celui-ci parvenait encore à se tenir debout, il aurait été du plus mauvais effet qu'il s'effondrât totalement). Le dénommé Rôtir donc était un homme malingre, sournois mais surtout particulièrement lâche. Il nous a affirmé qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait été en contact avec un magicien et il nous a donné rendez-vous à a taverne de Regma.

Arthur fulmina :

- Vous aviez des informations sur un homme en contact avec un magicien au sein même de Camelot et vous n'avez prévenu personne ?

- Sauf votre respect votre Altesse, nous avons prévenu notre Roi.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tes espions ne t'ont pas rapporté ce fait, railla Leordeen.

Merlin se fit tout petit sous le regard d'Arthur ce qui donna à Leordeen la confirmation de ce qu'il avait supposé.

- Et donc cet homme à la taverne ? interrogea Arthur pour reprendre la main.

- Il n'est pas venu. Nous avons attendu quelques temps et il n'est pas venu. J'ai organisé une battue dans la forêt et la campagne environnantes et nous avons fini par le retrouver : Rôtir avait été poignardé, ce qui vu son nom n'est pas correct.

Le sieur Tanhir commençait sérieusement à porter sur les nerfs du Prince.

- Nous avons donc cherché la trace des ses anciens complices car ils pouvaient être lié à l'homme du magicien. Nous avons retrouvé leur piste et en les suivant, nous avons découvert qu'ils étaient toujours liés à leur chef le dénommé Morte-oeil, les noms ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient Majestés. Ensuite, Sire, il y eut l'attaque sur votre personne et suivant vos ordres nous sommes restés au château pour veiller sur les intérêts de Cavenhorst.

- Et vous avez laissé filer le Prince qui était officiellement notre prisonnier, mais soit, continuez.

- Ce jour-là, la Dame de Camelot est venue nous voir, tôt dans la matinée, tous les événements semblaient l'avoir affectée.

- Morgane ? demanda Arthur surpris.

- Oui, Dame Morgane. C'était juste après votre départ, Prince. En approfondissant les recherches que vous aviez faites aux archives, Sire, à propos des personnes qui avaient pu potentiellement trahir le Prince (Arthur jeta un oeil sur Leordeen et reporta son attention sur le narrateur), elle avait retrouvé la trace de sa nourrice originaire du village de Masarssa au Nord. Elle nous a ordonné de nous y rendre. Bien évidemment nous avons refusé.

- Évidemment, fit Arthur sarcastique.

Ne pas prendre part à cette histoire lui semblait d'une difficulté extraordinaire.

- Cela allait contre nos ordres : puisque le magicien avait été arrêté en essayant de tuer notre Roi et qu'il connaissait la tache de naissance du Prince, il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin, surtout une vieille nourrice.

Merlin, debout contre l'arbre qui servait de support à la tente, ne put réfréner un hoquet. Lancelot le frôla du bout des doigts, l'assurant de son soutien. Cette fois Arthur explosa.

- Vous serez bien aimable de laisser tomber cette histoire absurde, s'emporta Arthur. Merlin, un magicien ? Et pourquoi pas Morgane ? Il est temps. Expliquez-vous Leordeen sur cette soi-disant tentative d'assassinat, j'aimerais entendre votre version.

Un silence effroyable plana. Que Merlin soit un magicien ne faisait aucun doute pour personne à Cavenhorst : il y avait ceux qui avaient été présents lors de cette fameuse tentative, ceux qui avaient vu les mages réagir en sa présence, ceux qui l'avaient aperçu au loin étouffer le mur de flammes et ceux enfin qui ne pouvaient douter de tous les autres et qui n'étaient pas les plus nombreux.

Merlin était devenu blanc, du blanc des cendres de l'âtre qui avait servi tantôt à faire bouillir des bandes pour les pansements. Or suffisamment d'événements au cours des dernières heures pouvaient justifier cette faiblesse, aussi Arthur n'en tira-t-il aucune conclusion. Merlin inspira profondément : il comptait le nombre d'inspirations qui le séparait de l'instant fatidique où Leordeen révèlerait la vérité. "Je t'offre une occasion de te racheter. Saisis-la." Et lorsque le véritable Arthur saurait, lui offrirait-il également une occasion de se racheter ? Une occasion d'expier sa faute d'être celui qu'il était avec ses pouvoirs ? Revivre en si peu de temps cette scène là le rendit vulnérable. Il sentait les larmes venir à lui et eut la velléité d'utiliser son art pour un dernier coup d'éclat et en finir une fois pour toute.

Il n'en eut pas le temps, Leordeen répondit :

- Vous m'avez autorisé à mener cette affaire comme il me conviendrait Arthur. Continuez commandant. Je répondrai au Prince plus tard.

Arthur fulmina mais laissa Tanhir reprendre. Merlin expira et se laissa glisser imperceptiblement.

- La Dame de Camelot ne croyait pas, comme vous, que l'homme là-bas fusse coupable.

- Et donc ? interrogea Leordeen dont la patience semblait également s'émousser.

- Elle est partie elle-même, laissa tomber Arthur.

Il la connaissait bien.

- En effet, reprit Tanhir, elle est partie avec sa suivante pour toute escorte vers Masarssa et quand le roi Uther l'a appris, il était furieux. Il a ordonné qu'une compagnie de chevaliers parte à leur poursuite et pour m'assurer de vos intérêts Majesté, je les ai fait suivre par Tyrion.

De la façon dont il prononçait ce nom, il paraissait sous-entendre que c'était là une mission qui entrait dans ses attributions ordinaires. Merlin, à tort ou à raison, l'associa avec un jeune page qu'il avait souvent vu aider les serviteurs de Camelot. Le roi Leordeen approuva l'initiative.

- Une fois arrivées à Regma, les deux jeunes femmes se sont séparées : la jeune servante est restée dans le village où elle semblait connaître du monde et Dame Morgane est partie à Masarssa accompagnée de toute la troupe de chevaliers, afin d'assurer une arrivée des plus discrètes. Toujours est-il qu'une fois à Masarssa, ils ont appris que la nourrice était partie quelques jours plus tôt en compagnie d'un homme plutôt âgé qui s'appuyait sur une canne.

- Probablement notre magicien, laissa tomber Arthur jetant un regard sur l'homme enchaîné.

- Au reste, Dame Morgane et sa suivante avaient bien préparé leur affaire et lorsque Guenièvre et Tyrion arrivèrent à Masarssa, elles savaient déjà ce qu'elles allaient faire.

- Donc Tyrion était au courant, observa le roi d'une voix tranchante.

- Effectivement Sire, je vous prie de l'excuser mais il lui a semblé que pour obtenir des informations, il lui fallait en donner en retour.

- Nous règlerons cette question plus tard. Continuez.

- Donc, le plan était de se rapprocher des bandits.

- Certes, mais comment ?

- Elles ont choisi un expédient assez simple, Prince Arthur, elles se font faites passer pour des saltimbanques et Tyrion leur a fourni les vêtements.

- Les dames, je le veux bien, mais … et les chevaliers ?

- Idem Prince.

- Attendez un instant. Etes-vous en train de me dire que des chevaliers de Camelot se sont déguisés et ont joué de la musique dans les tavernes de Camelot ?

Le ton d'Arthur montait crescendo. Hésitant, Tanhir, répondit :

- C'est effectivement ce qu'il s'est passé, Sire.

- Et dites moi, votre Tyrion est un espion de première force, n'est-il pas ?

Leordeen grimaça et acquiesca.

- Il doit donc … savoir qui jouait de quel instrument !

Et Arthur ne pouvant se contenir à la vision d'un sire Leon jouant du pipeau partit d'un éclat de rire si puissant que l'on put craindre un instant qu'il ne s'étouffe. Il se contenta de chanceler, ses blessures le faisant encore souffrir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lancelot ne regretta pas de n'être un chevalier de Camelot ni d'être parti avec Arthur plutôt que de veiller sur Guenièvre. Il ne douta pas que le Prince saurait utiliser ces informations avec le cynisme qu'il lui connaissait et prédisait des heures bien sombres pour les infortunés chevaliers. Merlin, lui, s'était affaissé totalement.

- Certainement, Sire, je pourrais vous renseigner, assura Tanhir après avoir jeter un œil sur le large sourire de son Roi. Par contre, quant à vous renseigner sur la manière dont elles ont réuni les informations nécessaires auprès des bandits …

- Il y a des choses que même un espion ne peut pas savoir, Commandant, coupa une voix qui fit s'émouvoir pour une même raison Arthur et Lancelot.

Tanhir s'agaça et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter un mot, reprit la parole.

- Elles ont donc appris le lieu de rendez-vous des voleurs. Sur les conseils de Tyrion, elles les ont suivis.

- Nous avons appris bien plus, voyez-vous. Je reprends la parole si vous le voulez bien.

- Je vous en prie, Guenièvre, répondit galamment Leordeen.

La jeune femme, dans un même mouvement, ôta la capuche qui la cachait et le manteau de Cavenhorst qu'elle portait. Leordeen s'attendait presque à voir Dame Morgane apparaître, ce qui l'aurait placé dans une situation extrêmement délicate et il espéra que ses hommes avaient réussit à la dissuader de venir.

De son manteau, Guenièvre tira un petit paquet qu'elle tendit au Roi.

- Dame Morgane a pu trouver ceci dans la chambre de l'un d'entre-eux

- Tyrion, convoqua le Roi.

Un homme, de haute taille et de forte corpulence que nul n'avait jamais vu ainsi à Camelot, pas même Guenièvre, émergea des rangs et prit le paquet. Il défit rapidement la cordelette qui enserrait le tissu et découvrit une petite dague incrustée d'or et de grenat qu'il remit au Roi. Leordeen la contempla un instant : la dague de son père, celle dont il ne se séparait jamais et que l'on avait perdue. Elle avait donc été prise lors de son assassinat. Sur le tissu même avaient été tracées des runes indiquant le chemin qu'avait emprunté son père à travers la forêt le jour de sa mort et celui des patrouilles de Camelot.

- Nous nous sommes séparés en deux groupes : Dame Morgane, Tyrion et la majorité des chevaliers ont regagnés Camelot tandis que nous avons suivis à distance les bandits.

- Dans une roulotte ?

Arthur dut faire un important effort sur lui-même pour effacer la vision des chevaliers entassés dans une carriole bringuebalante avançant au son d'instruments mal accordés et de chants hésitants. Guenièvre ne daigna même pas répondre.

- Nous les avons espionnés plusieurs jours, nous approchant de leur campement la nuit, une fois qu'ils étaient ivres. Au bout de deux jours, un homme qui semblait être leur chef, est apparu à travers les flammes du campement. C'était une magie très impressionnante. La silhouette parlait avec une voix très grave, presque inhumaine, entrecoupant ses mots de longs silences, mais, finalement, cette attente a finit par porter ses fruits. Dès que nous avons su où ils allaient, le chevalier Audoin a prévenu Camelot et les chevaliers de Cavenhorst nous ont rejoint à la frontière de Cavenhorst. Nous avons ensuite chevauché une journée pour rattraper les brigands et c'est ainsi que nous sommes arrivés au bon moment."

Un silence suivit la fin du récit du Guenièvre pendant lequel le Roi Leordeen médita chaque mot qui venait d'être dit. Il paraissait certain désormais qu'Arthur était tombé dans un piège et qu'il avait été entrainé loin de sa patrouille tandis que le père de son ami se faisait assassiner. Le roi se perdit dans la contemplation de la dague. C'est alors que quelqu'un jeta un seau froide sur Merlin pour le réveiller, le cri qu'il poussa sembla réveiller l'assemblée. « Que l'on confronte notre pyromane, sous son vrai visage, à ces larrons », ordonna le Roi. L'homme fut emmené à l'extérieur et pendant de longues minutes chacun put l'entendre hurler.

Finalement, il fut ramené devant l'assemblée et les mages assurèrent que là était son vrai visage. L'homme se trouvait dans la force de l'âge, ses cheveux bruns, sales, cachaient ses yeux noirs et les quelques cicatrices qui traversaient ses joues et son cou. Seules ses mains semblaient parfaitement propres, blanches et entretenues comme celle d'une demoiselle. Au reste, si l'on exceptait sa bouche fine qui s'étirait en un rictus atroce et son regard haineux, il aurait pu se trouver quelques femmes pour l'admirer. Sa faible constitution contrastait avec sa taille haute et sa maîtrise de l'épée. Merlin se demanda si celle-ci n'était pas liée à l'apparence qu'il avait empruntée même si les bottes portées alors ne ressemblaient en rien à celles d'Arthur.

Tous nièrent le connaître dans un bel ensemble dont la sincérité n'aurait pu être mise en défaut par le plus observateur des publics. Merlin, trempé et soutenu à droite par Lancelot et à gauche par un garde de Cavenhorst entendit vaguement des voix résonner à l'arrière de ses pensées. Toutes répétaient en chœur et à l'infini : c'est le magicien ! C'est lui le magicien ! Il perçu à travers un brouillard un homme vêtu d'un habit à fils d'argent se tenir près du Roi et lui montrer une breloque que Merlin se souvint avoir déjà vue, peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Il était si fatigué qu'il ferma les yeux et s'écroula de nouveau dans les bras de Lancelot.

Quand il les rouvrit, il était allongé, ressentant le dur et froid contact de la pierre. Il était de retour au cachot. Un bruit le fit se lever. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la lourde grille d'entrée et vit le Roi qui se tenait là debout, le regard fixe. Depuis combien de temps se était-il là ? Il paraissait comme statufié. Avait-il fini par dire la vérité à Arthur ? Merlin se demanda s'il était condamné à finir sa vie ici ou plus sûrement à finir son voyage jusqu'au tribunal et la potence. Il attendit patiemment que le Roi prenne la parole, remarquant avec surprise qu'il n'était accompagné d'aucun garde ni même et surtout d'aucun mage alors que lui-même bénéficiait d'une parfaite liberté dans la limite stricte des murs du cachot.

« J'ai cet artefact pour me permettre de savoir ce que tu penses. J'ai renvoyé ton ami à l'extérieur.

Lancelot. Pas Arthur.

Comme il suivait le cheminement de ses pensées, Leordeen reprit :

- Je n'ai encore rien décidé à propos de toi et d'Arthur.

- Pardon ?

Leordeen regarda un moment le magicien dans les yeux comme s'il hésitait à lui dire quelque chose et enfin, il se décida.

- La logique voudrait que je te dénonce à Uther, que je prive Arthur de son principal appui et que je l'accule à sa perte …

- Vous êtes alliés, je ne vois pas la logique là-dedans, répliqua Merlin.

- La prophétie veut que le Roi d'Albion reniera trois fois l'ancienne religion et causera la perte de Cavenhorst. Je doute que le Roi Uther puisse unifier les anciens royaumes et s'il n'a plus d'héritier, la malédiction tombera.

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Merlin n'avait pas même la force d'argumenter.

- Ma vie contre votre royaume ? Est-ce bien cela ?

- Je suis convaincu que les prophéties sont des chevaux capricieux qui vous font arriver d'autant plus vite à destination que vous ne voulez pas vous y rendre. Arthur fut mon ami autrefois et j'aime à penser qu'il l'est toujours. Il décidera de lui-même s'il désire entendre ou non la vérité. Que choisira-t-il selon toi ?

- Arthur n'est pas un lâche, il prendra la voie de la vérité.

Et Merlin se résigna à son sort.

- Nous verrons bien. »

Et sur ces mots, Leordeen disparu dans l'allée noire.

Le conseil extraordinaire reprit le lendemain dans la salle d'honneur du château de Cavenhorst. Merlin apprit de Lancelot que, la veille, son évanouissement avait servi d'excuse pour stopper la séance après que le magicien ait été formellement reconnu. Il avait été ensuite décidé d'envoyer un messager à Camelot avec ordre d'avancer particulièrement prudemment au vu des temps troublés et l'espérance qu'une résolution serait été prise avant qu'Uther n'ait pu être averti. Leordeen ouvrit donc cette nouvelle séance en actant que les voleurs qui avaient été pris seraient jugés ainsi que le sorcier. Il ordonna également de mettre tous les moyens en œuvre pour la capture de leur chef, promettant une forte prime à qui disposerait des informations nécessaires. L'édit déclencha l'hilarité du sorcier. « Cet incapable ? Votre décret ne stipule pas qu'il doit être encore en vie, je vous offre sa tête, du moins ce qu'il en reste et je prends la prime. Sinon vous pouvez le traquer sur les rives de l'Autre Monde.

Le Roi se leva, détacha sa bourse et jeta quelques pièces aux pieds de l'homme dont les entraves ne lui permettait pas de se baisser.

- Ramassez votre prime et montrez-nous le corps, si vous y parvenez je vous épargnerai. Peut-être.

Le capitaine des gardes qui se trouvait derrière lui fit un signe que ses subordonnés comprirent immédiatement et leurs arcs furent bandés dans un ensemble parfait. Le sorcier ne fit pas un geste.

- Et donc, ce sieur Morte-oeil ? reprit Leordeen sur le ton de la conversation.

- Sa seule vertu résidait dans son art de l'escrime. Il ne le soutiendra même plus désormais

- Art qui n'a pas été perdu pour tout le monde semblerait-il remarqua le Roi.

L'homme se contenta de sourire sans répondre. Merlin soupçonna qu'il avait réussi à se l'approprier par magie mais n'avait pas le moindre indice sur la façon dont il s'y était pris.

- Et qu'en est-il de la nourrice ?

- Je crains que son grand âge ne l'ai également emportée, Majesté, répondit l'homme faussement contrit.

- Et comment avez-vous réussi à emprunter mon apparence ? demanda Arthur agacé.

- J'emprunte l'apparence de quelqu'un en intégrant à une potion des éléments vitaux de la personne, répondit le sorcier affable. Et il ajouta d'un air suave : Désirez-vous plus de détails, sire ?

- Non, cela suffira.

Arthur avait pris un air dégoûté prouvant qu'il avait bien compris de quel élément vital parlait l'homme etq qu'avait pu lui fournir la nourrice.

- Bien, cela nous épargnera du temps, conclu Leordeen. Emmenez-les. »

Une dizaine de chevaliers emmenèrent la troupe hors de la salle dans un dernier chaos, trace de ce qu'ils furent et l'on entendit plus jamais parler d'eux.

La seconde partie de la séance commença donc, le Roi fit sortir les courtisans et une partie des chevaliers. Ce qui allait être dit là ne le serait pas devant la cour, il en allait de la paix même entre deux royaumes. Il s'agissait de se pencher sur la culpabilité de Merlin et Arthur s'empressa de rappeler au Roi sa promesse d'éclaircir ce point.

« Avant toutes choses, Arthur, je sollicite de ton amitié et de ta sagesse. J'aimerais que tu me donnes ton opinion sur un dilemme qui m'occupe.

- Je t'en prie.

- Voilà, dans trois mois se déroule à Muham la grande foire annuelle où je dispose d'une tente pour vendre les produits du domaine royal.

Arthur n'avait aucune idée d'où Leordeen voulait arriver et cela ne manquait pas de l'inquiéter. Merlin s'inquiétait également car il avait compris, lui, qu'il s'agissait pour Leordeen de tenir sa parole et de laisser choisir Arthur entre la vérité et le mensonge.

- Or, poursuivit Leordeen, le prévôt de la Ville exige de connaître à l'avance la quantité et le prix des marchandises et n'ayant de la place dans l'enclos que pour une seule vache, j'ai donc fait répondre que Cavenhorst vendrait une vache ainsi que son prix. Et voilà mon dilemme : je dispose actuellement de deux vaches à vendre. La première est bossue, difforme et sa robe est terne, cependant il s'agit de notre meilleure vache laitière, elle produit beaucoup et en quantité. La seconde est tout l'inverse : une vache splendide mais en réalité, très peu productive. Le prix étant fixé, laquelle crois-tu que je doive emmener ?

Arthur ne médita pas même la question tant elle lui semblait simple.

- Emmène ce que les acheteurs veulent voir même si elle produit moins, tu la vendras plus rapidement.

- Mais n'est-ce pas tromper les acheteurs ? Insista Leordeen.

- Non puisque sur l'instant ils sont persuadés de faire une bonne affaire. Et puis ils ne peuvent pas savoir, eux, que tu as une autre vache.

- Ainsi soit-il.

Ainsi Arthur avait-il ainsi tranché au contraire de ce que pensait Merlin : le beau récit plutôt que la vérité, donner à l'interlocuteur ce qu'il avait envie de voir et d'entendre. Son secret serait définitivement sauf à l'abri des épaisses murailles du château de Cavenhorst.

- Je te remercie pour ton conseil, continua le Roi. Concernant ton serviteur, voici exactement comment la chose s'est passée : je me rendais depuis la salle des Preuses que le Roi ton père avait bien voulu mettre à notre disposition jusqu'à mes appartements par un couloir peu éclairé lorsque ton valet a surgi de derrière une colonne. Il a crié quelque chose ressemblant à : Abradzabra ! et une lueur a éclaté accompagnée d'un nuage de poussière. Mes chevaliers, excités par cette histoire de pierre tombée dans la chambre de Morgane, ont crié à la magie et c'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé dans mon bon royaume. A la réflexion, il ne devait s'agir que de salpêtre. Au reste, cela sera facile à déterminer en examinant mes vêtements. Et au passage, la pierre qui s'est détachée correspond à un ancien conduit de ventilation qui a été réactivé : la chaleur intense combinée à une faiblesse du roc a entraîné l'incident. Vous devriez vérifier vos plans.

Arthur poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Il est donc innocent.

- Aussi innocent que peut l'être un homme lançant un produit aussi dangereux sur un Roi.

- Laisse Camelot le juger, s'il te plaît, Leordeen. Cette affaire s'est passée dans notre enceinte et je suis sûr que mon père, qui finira par arriver si nous ne réglons pas toute cette histoire, pensera de même.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser partir ainsi.

- Faut-il que je te rachète sa liberté ?

Le ton d'Arthur n'augurait rien de bon pour le retour à Camelot, si retour il y avait. Le Prince lui ferait payer cher cette capitulation, Merlin n'en doutait pas.

- Que proposes-tu ? demanda Leordeen, conciliant.

Arthur ravala la dizaine d'injures qu'il destinait à son serviteur qui cependant les comprit tout de même.

- Je me retire de ce contrat de succession, ainsi nul ne pourra dire que j'ai intrigué à mon profit dans cette affaire.

- C'est une proposition qui ne te coûte rien, Arthur.

- Soit. Que pourrais-je bien t'offrir ?

Arthur regardera autour de lui, puis regarda Merlin cherchant une inspiration subite. En bougeant, il sentit contre sa peau un contact si familier qu'il faisait presque parti de lui-même.

- Ah, j'ai trouvé. Regarde, il s'agit d'un pendentif ayant appartenu à ma mère. Il m'a été confié par notre médecin. Il semble qu'il ait des propriétés magiques de protection et de guérison. Pour ma part, je n'y crois pas.

Et il le tendit à Leordeen.

- Tu te séparerais d'un tel objet ? Le bijou en lui-même est très ouvragé et doit valoir excessivement cher. Quant à son potentiel magique, ma foi, mes mages détermineront cela mieux que moi. Bien, j'accepte ton présent. Mais il me semble que la vie de cet homme vaut soit beaucoup moins, soit beaucoup plus.

Arthur s'attendit à ce qu'il développe sa pensée, mais il n'en fit rien. Les yeux fermés, le Roi semblait réfléchir à un problème particulièrement complexe où nul bovin ne prenait part.

- Et également je demande que soit ajouté au traité d'alliance que nul magicien venu de Camelot n'a le droit de franchir nos frontières.

Énoncer cette clause le faisait renoncer à d'autres projets mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il se méfiait tout de même de ses alliés.

- Je ne peux décider moi-même pour ce point là, répondit Arthur, mais je ne pense pas que mon père fasse des difficultés.

La chose était donc scellée. La liberté de Merlin allait être rachetée et son secret préservé.

On fit appeler le maître des Chartes qui consignait et conservait les actes. Il apporta du parchemin et de l'encre et se mit à rédiger sous la dictée la renonciation d'Arthur à son droit de succession, à son bijou qui fut décrit méticuleusement ainsi que la clause concernant les magiciens en provenance de Camelot. Le Roi signa, puis le Prince.

Merlin leva alors les yeux vers Leordeen et tous deux surent alors que quelque chose d'important venait de se produire, un détail qui leur avait totalement échappé mais aucun des deux ne put définir de quoi il s'agissait. Les témoins signèrent à leur tour et le traité fut cacheté pour être porté au Roi Uther. Enfin Leordeen rédigea un deuxième acte assurant l'abandon des charges contre Merlin. Cependant cette impression vague ne cessa pas de hanter Merlin tout au long du voyage retour ainsi que durant les dix-sept jours successifs de pilori, peine considérablement réduite au vue des circonstances, que lui infligea Uther. La vie à Camelot reprit finalement son cours normal.

FIN


End file.
